Beauty and The Beast With A Twist
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Done for the KH Big Bang on Live Journal. Life is odd somethings, bringing two lives together. One a monster who is hideous and the other a man who doesn't even know his real family. (In short it's a re-telling of Beauty and The Beast with a plot twists)


_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired; the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. **_

_**But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. **_

_**The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. **_

_**If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. **_

_**For who could ever learn to love a beast?**_

_The Beauty and The Beast_

"Luxord!" Ansem called to his son, the sound of running feet coming from the floor above his head alerted him that Luxord was on his way. Once the blond haired (with a matching goatee) blue eyed man appeared he looked up from his papers "Can I get you to do me a favor? I need some stuff from town." He told him handing over a sheet of paper with what he wanted on it. Luxord nodded

"Sure Ansem." His thick British accent gracing Ansem's ear as he spoke. He nodded taking the sheet from Ansem and headed up stairs to head into town. Ansem had to smile softly hearing the 'Down boy!' from Luxord who most likely was avoiding the family's dog Xemnas from another through licking.

"If only you were my blood born son." He mumbled returning to the project at hand.

Luxord was a strange boy; now he was a charming and very polite boy, just how Ansem had raised him. However he did not fancy women, he fancied men. Ansem wasn't sure why this was but it didn't really bother Ansem, he was happy if Luxord was happy. People commonly talked about his son behind his back, which made him upset but he could semi understand it though he disapproved of it. A boy whose family were pirates (or he assumed they were pirates. He had no real way knowing if they were or not enough though he had _that_ tucked away from sight) before they left him on the shores as a baby only wrapped up in a scratchy cloth blanket, crying his lungs out until Ansem happen to ride by returning from a meeting with his mentor at the time and scoop up the poor little boy bringing him home and raising him up as his own since his wife had passed away many years before hand and hadn't been able to produce a child for the man. Ansem always told Luxord he wasn't his blood born child so that if it was told to him he wouldn't have his entire world shattered, but that didn't seem to change their relationship as father and son much. If anything it made it stronger.

The people of Port Royal glanced up as Luxord walked by with list in hand; a few people rolled their eyes and muttered under their breath about him. Others seem to ignore him completely since they didn't know him, Luxord knew off the harsh words often spoken about him. He knew he was strange, but at least he accepted it. The other villages were not as kind to those who were different than them in town. But he never let that get in his way or his beliefs. Luxord entered the shop he needed to go into, it was just a small odds and ends shop that sold books and other things. Luxord used to come here a lot as a child with Ansem while he picked up the things he needed for experiments while Luxord found a book to bring home and read with Ansem at night when he was a very young child. The shopkeeper was a nice old man who had one of the longest beards Luxord had ever seen with circle glasses that were always on the edge of his nose. Luxord waved to the man behind the counter who glanced up from whatever he had been doing hearing the soft ringing of the bell he had in front of the door

"Well hello there Luxord! Here for more supplies for your father's experiments?" he asked

"Yes sir." He handed him the list while he looked over the books

"We haven't gotten in anything new since yesterday." The man laughed a little. Luxord gave him a warm smile

"That's fine…I can reread this one." He told him pulling down a thick book. The shopkeeper laughed

"That book? But you've read so many times my boy that you most likely have it memorized cover to cover." He chuckled picking up an odd looking red substance in a bottle and setting it in a bag. Luxord smiled warmly at the book

"I know, I know but it's my favorite. It's the first one me and Ansem read together and I actually helped read." He told the shopkeeper. The male laughed remembering how close the pair were

"Well if it means so much to you then it's yours." He told him putting the book into the bag of things as well. Luxord gasped in surprise turning to look at the shopkeeper.

"But Merlin I couldn't!" Merlin laughed again

"I insist!" he told him Luxord blinked a few times before smiling a little

"Thank you. Thank you very much. I will treat it with the upmost care." He told the man.

Meanwhile everything very faintly shook outside of the shop. It wasn't very strong or anything so no one really noticed the little shake. There was a loud bang that echoed for miles. A young boy with brown spiky hair scrambled to catch the falling bird after he unplugged his ears, once he had captured the bird in a brown sack he turned to the man with the gun

"Gee Xigbar you've got the best shot in town! In fact you are the best!" he smiled as Xigbar blew the smoke off the gun that from coming from the barrel, the man with black hair with sliver streaks running through it grinned

"Hey I know I am the best shot. I mean sure guys can shoot a bird with two eyes…" Xigbar tapped one of his eyes that was covered with an eye patch (Having lost the eye during a hunting trip when he was younger) while the other that was a golden color seem to glint with pride "But only I, the Free Shooter, Xigbar can shoot a bird ten miles away with only one bullet." He began to strut around in a circle being the typical show off he was. The boy looked at the ground

"It wasn't ten miles away." He mumbled to himself, Xigbar glared at the boy who was his lackey (Mainly carried stuff for him while he was in town or ran errands for him)

"It was ten miles away! Got it Sora?" he demanded. Sora nodded quickly trying not to let his blue eyes give away that he was scared

"Right Xigbar! Ten miles!" he repeated. Xigbar grinned before strutting around a little more "So Xigbar…" Sora began walking over

"Yeah?"

"You ever plan to settle down? Some of the guys at the tavern were asking about it." He asked the man. Xigbar grinned

"Yeah, Sora, I do plan to settle down. And I've got my eye on the perfect spouse." He remarked. Sora grinned

"Really whose the lucky gal?" he asked, Xigbar laughed

"Me? Settle down with a woman? _**AS IF**_! No Sora my dear boy, my eye is set on a man. A man that is gorgeous as he is interesting." He told Sora after slapping him on the back pointing to Luxord who was walking out of the store with arms full of stuff. Sora looked at Xigbar with a confused face

"The researcher's son? But Xigbar he's so…" he began but was stopped by Xigbar glaring at him

"Sora is he not the most beautiful man in the town?" he demanded

"Well yeah but…"

"And am I not the best shooter in the town?"

"Well yeah everyone knows that!"

"Then it's decided! Luxord will be my bride!" he announced before running off to chase the man.

Luxord happen to be walking by the fountain in the town's main square when Xigbar sort of appeared out of no where "Gwah!" he yelped thoroughly surprised nearly dropping a bag of stuff

"Hey there Luxord!" he greeted. Luxord glared at the man

"Hello Xigbar." He grumbled moving the bags so he could keep moving. He really didn't like Xigbar; just something about him was a turn off. Probably the attitude, actually yeah it was Xigbar's attitude. Well that and Luxord didn't think shooting animals for fun was that fun, he understood if you were using it for food but not if you randomly shoot the thing and mount it's head on a plague for the world to see. That had always confused him. Xigbar followed snatching one of the bags

"What are you doing here in town?" he asked looking at a bottle of flammable fluid with fake interest. Luxord huffed attempting to take the bag and bottle back

"I am assisting father in his research." He told him failing miserably at getting either of the two objects back. Xigbar tossed the little vial away going for a different bottle

"Why help the crazy old bat?" he asked seemingly bored with the bag's contents. Luxord yelped running after the bottle; luckily it fell in a nearby bush saving it from breaking. Luxord snatched the bottle before carefully putting into his bag

"He isn't a crazy old bat! He's a genius and my father." He huffed taking back the stolen bag. Xigbar rolled his one eye

"He isn't your blood father, just some guy who found you abandoned on the beach." He reminded the blond. Luxord snorted

"Yeah but to me he is my father." He told him walking off. Xigbar followed, he did have to admit one thing: Ansem and Luxord looked a lot alike. Both had about the same colored skin and blond hair (Ansem's taking on a few greys do to age. Also Luxord tend to keep his shorter.). Both had a beard (Luxord's was a little thicker), the only difference were their eyes. Luxord's were blue while Ansem's were a reddish orange. Luxord turned down a path that would lead him home

"So what? Why don't we forget the old bat and take a trip down to the pub? We can look at all my hunting trophies." He offered putting an arm around Luxord's shoulder. Luxord shook the man off

"Maybe some other time Xigbar. Have a nice day." He told him before continuing on his way '_And by some other time…_' Luxord thought '_I mean never!_' Xigbar stood in place annoyed, as Luxord continued on his way Xigbar huffed

"Mark my words Luxord, you will be mine." He mumbled then headed back to town.

Luxord poked his head into his father's work area; the man was busy at work. Setting the stuff down on a nearby table Luxord watched the man add liquid after liquid into a large beaker. Ansem looked up noticing Luxord watching him from the back of the room, Luxord smiled

"How's it coming along?" he asked. Ansem nodded

"Good, it may take a while before I can officially say I found the perfect formula for it." He told the male. Luxord nodded

"You want me to go get you something to drink?" he offered. Ansem shook his head

"No I'm fine. I couldn't say the same for you." He mentioned noticing the mildly agitated look on Luxord's face. Luxord just smiled

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you seem a little irked about something. What's going on?" he asked. Luxord sighed

"I bumped into a guy while heading home." He told his adoptive father

"And?"

"He pointed out the fact that I'm not your blood born son."

"Luxord you've been raised knowing that…"

"But that doesn't mean he had to bring it up!" Luxord snapped looking away from Ansem "Everyday…I wonder what my parents are like and wish that you were my dad…" he mumbled. Ansem got up from his seat and walked over setting a hand on his adoptive son's shoulder

"Luxord…" he whispered. Luxord huffed pushing the hand off his shoulder

"It's nothing. I'm just over reacting." He mumbled walking off; Ansem sighed but didn't press it any further.

It happened to be early the next morning that Luxord awoke to a loud bang from his father's work area "ANSEM!" he screamed worried that Ansem was hurt. Running down stairs he saw his father with a surprised face on but his eyes looked happy "Dad are you okay?" he asked. Ansem nodded

"I'm fine." He told Luxord

"But I heard the bang…" he began when Ansem hugged him

"I did it! I did it!" he cheered swinging Luxord around. Luxord gasped

"No way! Seriously?!" he asked as Ansem dropped him to the ground

"Seriously! I got it!" he cheered. Luxord laughed

"Congratulations!" he smiled, Ansem hugged Luxord again

"If you hadn't kept me going I probably wouldn't have found this discovery. So thank you." He told him. Luxord smiled hugging back. Since Ansem's boss Master Equaris wanted to hear about the good news face to face Ansem packed up "I'll be back in a few days. Behave." He told the blond ruffling his hair. Luxord nodded as Ansem mounted his horse of choice and rode off for the mountains.

It was late that very same night that Ansem checked his map for the fifth time that night; he bit on his lower lip. He was mildly lost, the storm wasn't helping. Neither was the forest that was covered by the blackness of night. Sighing Ansem pulled his compass out and pointed it hoping to find north, riding off in the general direction it was pointing Ansem's horse reared up "Wah!" he yelped falling off the horse landing in the mud. Sitting up Ansem looked at his horse grabbing the reins "What is with you?" he asked, normally his horse was so well tempered. The horse reared up again, Ansem quickly rolled out from under the horse not wanting to get hurt. Getting up Ansem noticed a castle nearby "I'm going to get directions from someone inside of there. Stay here." He ordered the large creature; heading inside Ansem peered around "Hello?" he called his voice echoing throughout the large building. The place wasn't very well kept, it was almost abandoned like.

Looking around Ansem snatched a candle stick holder that had three candles on it so he had some source of light. Lots of spider webs, weirdly there were these claw marks all over the place; particularly over a series of paintings of what Ansem could only assume were of a prince. Looking around Ansem heard the sound of a dog barking, sighing in relief Ansem walked towards the sound hoping it was someone with their pet. Peering into the room that the sound had been coming from he didn't see a dog or human, sighing Ansem was about to turn around when something bumped his leg. Looking down he saw a foot rest that was blue with gold lining on it, part of the cushion had been wrecked with an x in the middle of it. Ansem blinked "When did that get there?" he asked moving his hand down to move it against the wall so that no one tripped over it.

The foot rest actually _**sniffed**_ his hand before barking, Ansem yelped nearly dropping the candlestick holder he had "Whoa dude! I wouldn't like if you didn't drop me!" he heard. Blinking Ansem looked around, who had said that? "Over here! You're holding me you big dummy!" he heard. Ansem looked around again before resting his eyes on the object in his hand; the candles were still the same white but the flames were a very bright red. A face seemed to emerge from the wax of the candle in the middle bright green eyes staring at him with little purple drops under each eye "Hey there!" it greeted

"AH!" Ansem yelped dropping the object, the foot rest quickly ran over catching the talking candle stick holder. The object laughed

"Good boy Saix, great catch." He told the foot rest that wagged one of its tassels happily. There was a soft clunking before the familiar sound of a clock ticking away was heard

"Axel I wish you wouldn't speak when a stranger is in our mist." He heard before a little clock hopped out of the darkness. It was a pale blond color but the eyes on the clock were green. The candle stick holder named Axel waved a single candle around

"Pssh, like you aren't right now Vexen?" he asked. The clock named Vexen huffed

"Only because you started it!" he told him seemingly pissed. Ansem set a hand against his forehead

"I'm crazy. I think there are talking household object and a foot rest that acts like a dog here." He muttered. Axel spun around laughing a little

"Nah I can talk! Name's Axel got it memorized?" he asked, Vexen whacked Axel lightly

"Axel! He's a stranger!" the clock snapped. Axel laughed

"What harm could he do?" the candle asked

"But if the Master finds out you let a stranger…"

"I didn't let him in, he let himself in!" the candle argued

"But you didn't chase him out!"

"That's Saix's job!" the foot rest growled and shook off the candle having it crash against the ground

"Ow! Saix! You're suppose to be on my side!" he yelled

"SHHH! You don't want to make the Master upset!" the clock warned. Ansem blinked attempting to slink out of the room. He had a fever that had to be the solution. That's why he thought he saw a talking candle, clock, and a foot rest that thought it was a dog. Backing up he bumped into something, Vexen looked over and suddenly seemed terrified "Oh now you've done it!" he whined. Ansem blinked turning around slowly, he couldn't even see what the object was but whatever it was…it was really big! A pair of purple colored eyes glared at him through the darkness

"You trespass on my lands?" it asked. Ansem shuttered

"I…I…I was just passing through looking for directions!" he attempted to explain, the object grabbed the front of his coat

"YOU ARE A TRESPASSER!" it roared. Ansem would have fought back but the object was dragging him somewhere

"HELP!" he called out.

Early the next morning Luxord was awoken by barking, getting up Luxord grabbed a bucket of table scraps, chunks of raw meat and fish, along with some carrots. Dumping a portion of the stuff in a bowl Luxord whistled "Xemnas!" he called, a white dog with a mild sliver tint ran over. The dog's orange eyes looked at Luxord before licking his face "Down boy down!" he laughed. The dog barked before consuming the content of the bucket that was offered to him. Petting the dog Luxord got up getting ready to maybe do a little house cleaning when Xemnas snapped his head up and looked towards the trees. The dog growled barking at the trees "Xemnas hush boy!" Luxord ordered, the dog turned its whole body towards the trees and barked. Luxord was about to scold the dog again when he could barely make out someone in the distance.

Luxord groaned when he saw who it was, heading back inside Luxord attempted to ignore the man. There was a knock at the door, opening it enough to see the annoying man Luxord sighed "What Xigbar?" he asked. Xigbar pushed the door enough to let himself in

"Nice place you and crazy bat have." He told him, Luxord growled "Speaking of him where he is?" he asked. Luxord huffed

"He's off on a trip dealing with his experiments." He told the one eyed man who was looking at a picture of Luxord and Ansem without much interest

"Really now? Well you might want to tell him to keep a better eye on his stupid horse." He remarked Luxord huffed

"And how would you know what kind of horse my dad rides?" he asked figuring Xigbar was yanking his chain. Xigbar laughed

"Easy, he's the Kiger Mustang with the buckskin coat right? He's been wandering around outside of town for like an hour. I brought him back." He told the blond who looked at him with suspicion in his eyes, peering outside Luxord gasped when he saw his father's horse grazing in the fields. Running outside Luxord looked at the horse, the mud was no different than what he sometimes normally saw after the horse had been running around outside. But the small cuts made from thin thorns made him concerned

"Where's dad?" he asked the horse stroking its neck. The horse glanced up and seemed to neigh at the forest, Luxord heard Xigbar walk up behind him

"See here's the horse! Not sure where crazy bat is though. Now I was nice enough to bring him back…" Xigbar turned the blond around so he was facing him "Now I get a reward from you." He told the blond. Luxord huffed

"What is it you want?" he asked, Xigbar grinned before leaning in to press his lips to Luxord's

"Easy…you." He spoke. Just when lips would have met lips, Xemnas ran out of no where barking and snarling. The dog bit down on Xigbar's leg, the one eyed man jumped back trying to shake off the snarling dog. Xemnas let go only to launch at his hand, Xigbar deciding that he didn't want to become this crazy dog's lunch ran towards the forest "What is with that dog?" he yelled pointing to the dog who now sat by Luxord's feet. Luxord shrugged

"I guess he just doesn't like you." The blond remarked mounting the horse "Now if you excuse I got to go find my dad!" he called making the horse gallop off. Xemnas was quick to follow Luxord, Xigbar growled

"Fucking dog." He growled.

Deep in the very woods his father had unknowing ridden through the previous night, Luxord batted away another branch; great these woods were too big. It would take weeks to find his dad! Xemnas whimpered not being able to track the scent of Ansem; looking up at Luxord he whined "I know I'm worried too." Looking around Luxord could hear wolves howling in the distance "Xemnas, home." He ordered, the dog looked up curious "I want you to go home, now get!" he ordered. Xemnas whined but began to take off in the general direction of home; looking back once he whined again "Go!" Luxord yelled. Xemnas whined once more but took off, Luxord sighed "I don't need two things getting lost in the woods." He mumbled to himself. Riding around Luxord came upon a bag caught in some branches of a tree, grabbing the bag he recognized the contents "Dad!" he announced. Getting off the horse he began calling for Ansem.

With no response of any kind other than his voice echoing or the occasional snapping of twigs Luxord bit his lower lip, he kept calling for another hour when he spotted a gate. Walking towards it Luxord noticed the road behind the gate lead up to a castle. Opening the gate slightly Luxord slipped inside running up the road; maybe someone inside the castle had seen his dad! Coming upon the door Luxord used the large knocker twice, no response. Opening the door slightly Luxord peered his head inside "Hello?" he called, no response again. Only the sound of his echo, looking around Luxord spotted a familiar red scarf on the ground "Ansem? Dad! It's Luxord!" he called. As he called more a certain candle holder and clock peered from around a corner

"He's his son?" the clock asked

"Well why else would he be calling him dad?" Axel laughed. Luxord turned towards the sound of the laugh; Vexen quickly grabbed Axel and yanked him behind the corner again

"Hello?" Luxord called. Walking towards the sound Luxord looked for the voice he had heard "Hello?" he called again. Axel had managed to perch himself on a nearby ledge watching the man "Is someone here?" he called. Vexen, who was still by the corner, watched Luxord head down the hallway using the candlelight to guide his way. Axel hopped down from his perch

"You think he'll find him?" he asked, Vexen shrugged.

Luxord kept to the hall he had found until he was forced to make a choice of which way to go. He took the left; he decided he was only going to make left turns. Continuing his walk Luxord noticed several clawed up pictures of a prince or some kind of noblemen, pity that they were ruined. The person had a very nice look to him, Luxord kept moving. Eventually he came upon a staircase that went downwards, feeling drawn towards it Luxord headed down the stairs making sure to keep his hand on the railing for guidance. Once he descended the stair case Luxord noticed he was in a prison area of some sort, deciding his dad wouldn't be here Luxord was about to turn around when something ran by making a loud _whoosh_. Quickly turning around Luxord blinked, there wasn't anything there "That was kind of spooky." He mumbled to himself noticing the word 'spooky' echoed through the room. Another _whoosh_ made Luxord do nearly a one eighty "Hello?" he called, there was a cough before

"Lux….Luxord?" a familiar voice called out. Turning towards one of the cages Luxord ran over see his father sitting in there, kneeling next to the cage Luxord stuck in a cautious hand

"Dad?" he called. Ansem's eyes widened as he touched Luxord's face lightly

"Luxord! It's you! What are you doing here?" he asked concerned. Luxord gently touched his father's face

"I was worried about you! When you're horse came back without you I got scared! So I came looking for you!" he told him, his father was freezing cold

"You need to get out of here!" Ansem cried hearing a _whoosh_ that could only signal that someone was getting closer. Luxord shook his head

"No! Not until I figure out how to open this cage and get you home!" he searched for the lock. Ansem grabbed Luxord's wrist

"Son, listen to me! There's a horrid…" a low growl interrupted his father. Looking around Luxord tried to see what kind of animal was coming after him and his dad

"Who are you?" a voice that was low and gruff asked. Luxord stood up

"I came to find my father! Why is he imprisoned?" he asked, a growl came back

"He trespassed on my lands." The voice told him. Luxord looked at Ansem; he was too pale, even for him!

"My father is getting ill! Can't you let him out?"

"He is my prisoner! He will stay here forever!" the voice yelled. Weird it sounded closer now

"Who are you to say he has to stay here?!"

"I am the master of this castle!" the voice yelled at him again. Luxord looked at his father then at a large shadow that had suddenly appeared making him back against the wall from surprise

"Let him go! He's ill! Isn't there anyway you can just forgive him?"

"NO! He will remain my prisoner forever!" Luxord bit his lip

"There has to be something I can do…" he muttered. An idea hit his brain it wasn't the most pleasant ideas but it better than nothing

"If I trade places with my father will you let him go?" he asked. Ansem nearly knock the wind out of himself from lurching forward out of surprise

"Luxord! No! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Ansem cried. The voice seemed didn't response for a moment

"You…you would trade places with him?" it asked mildly softer since it sounded surprised, Luxord nodded

"Yes. I would." He noticed the voice was awfully close and the shadow seemed to be only a few feet in front of him "Why don't you step into the light?" he asked.

There was a soft sigh, maybe it was thinking before there was a soft step. A figure came into the light, Luxord nearly back himself into the wall again. The voice hadn't been coming from a human; it came from a horrid monster. Thick black fur covered its entire body, two thick horns that were slightly curved sat in between its ears, and paw like hands with thick sharp claws on the end of each finger flexed once, sharpened teeth hung from the bottom lip of the beast. Its feet were much like its hands being paw like with thick claws but they were shorter. Its purple eyes focused on Luxord

"If you trade places with him then you have to stay here…forever." The voice told him in a firm voice. Ansem grabbed his son's hand again

"No! Luxord you can't do this!" he cried. Luxord nodded

"You have my word." He barely spoke above a whisper. Ansem cried out with a soft 'No!' but Luxord hardly over the monster's response

"Done!" the beast growled. Ansem cried out again as the monster ripped out the door grabbing Ansem by the coat sleeve, Luxord mildly concerned outstretched a hand towards his father but when the beast snarled Luxord backed off. The beast shoved the man into the cage shutting the door behind him dragging his father off. Ansem out stretched a hand screaming to let Luxord go and even begged the monster who paid him no mind.

Once outside the monster shoved Ansem into a carriage of some sort, he heard the monster grumble something about 'get him close to the village' before the carriage began moving on its own. Ansem pressed his face against the window "LUXORD!" he cried out.

The monster was headed back to the castle when a familiar candle holder hopped over. The beast growled at it

"Master…I was thinking. I mean the man is doing a lot for his father and he is going to be staying with us for a while so maybe you could…I don't know make him more comfortable?" he suggested. The beast snarled "Or not! That works too!" the candle yelped. The beast snarled storming inside of his own castle, his eyes wandered over to where the dungeons where. Eventually sighing just the tiniest bit the beast ordered for a room to be cleared out before trudging down to the basement, why was he doing this? It couldn't have been that Axel, the flamboyant candle holder who beast had more than once heard the feather duster Roxas complaining 'You've burnt me once before' as Axel tried his best to swoon his heart, was right. He was more likely to believe Vexen, the somewhat chilly attitude clock who was always reminding people of the rules of his castle before Axel! It was probably just because he did feel the tiniest bit sorry for the blond; he did just sell his life to be a prisoner to a monster. Never seeing the outside world again or anyone he cared about. Thinking these thoughts wasn't really helping the beast feel less pity towards him.

He eventually made it down there before flinging the door open, the blond seemed surprised "Get up." The beast growled, the blond rose to feet raising an eyebrow in question. The beast began to head away "I'm showing you to you're room." He grumbled, that made Luxord twenty times more confused than before

"Room…but I thought…"

"You rather stay here?" the beast snapped

"No." Luxord answered rather bluntly

"Then follow me." The monster growled. Eight corridors and two flights of stairs later walking in complete silence other than one rule grumbled to the blond, the beast pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. Luxord nodded as the beast swung open the door before shoving the blond in "You will be joining me dinner. That isn't a request." It growled before slamming the door shut. Luxord glared at the door before sitting on the bed and feeling tears drip down both of his cheeks, he heard a soft warming laugh

"Oh come now, the master can't be all that bad." He heard looking around Luxord couldn't see anyone. Actually now that he thought about he hadn't seen any other living beings other than the beast and his father in the castle. Where were all the worker if this monster had any? The laugh occurred against before he heard a soft 'clink' occurred, he heard a louder clink as it sounded like someone had dropped something onto a tray "Well I do admit he does seem scary but you just have to look beyond the mean snarling." He heard looking over he spotted a cart with a teapot that was white with a small lid on it decorated in green and brown sitting on a small tray that you push if the tray was too big to carry.

"When did that get there?" he asked to no one

"Well about a minute ago actually." The teapot turned to look at Luxord, Luxord launched back onto the bed

"How…" he began there was a deep laugh from behind him

"Well that was rather interesting." He heard along with two loud thumps that belonged to the wardrobe who smiled at him, it was pink with blue outlining. Luxord blinked a small cup hopped onto his lap

"Hi!" it greeted. Luxord blinked twice really slowly

"Who are you?" he asked. The teapot smiled

"We work in the castle, I'm Aerith. The wardrobe is Marluxia, and this is my son Demyx." She nudged the little cup that had been filled with tea. It giggled at him

"Wanna see me blow bubbles?" he asked before making a bunch of bubbles appear

"Demyx!" Aerith scolded

"Sorry mama."

Meanwhile up in the beast's tower a certain clock was watching the beast pace back and forth. He sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked. The beast snarled then returned to his pacing "Come on. I've been with you forever, what's bugging you?" he asked again. The beast snarled then stormed down the hall towards the dinning room, ten minutes later while Vexen had been cleaning a window there was a fierce roar that echoed through out the castle. Vexen sighed "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered.

The beast snarled pounding on the door that lead into the room where Luxord sat

"I told you to meet me for dinner!" he roared, there was a huff

"I'm not hungry!" Luxord snapped. The beast snarled

"If…you won't dine with me…THEN YOU CAN STARVE!" the monster roared before storming off back to his tower. Axel and Vexen peered into the main tower that no one but the beast and his workers were allowed in. It was a while later in the evening when the monster took to pacing back and forth in front of the large fireplace snarling, Axel and Aerith watched the beast paced

"Young sir what is the matter?" Aerith asked. The beast snarled

"Why is he avoiding me?" he asked. Axel shrugged

"Dude you've been snarling at him the moment you met him and you expect him to _**want**_ to have dinner with you?" Axel asked. The beast snarled at the candle, Aerith sighed a little

"Master…I think Axel is right."

"What?!" the beast snarled

"Well think of it this way…would you want to spend any time with a person who was always snarling and yelling at you?" she asked. The beast snarled again before stopping and seeming to think for a while

"Then what do I do?" he asked "You know to get him to at least talk to me." He questioned. Axel grinned

"Well for one you can be nice to him, you know offer to do something for him…"

"Actually treat him like a human not an object…" Aerith interjected

"Don't snarl at him about everything…"

"But most of all…"

"You must control your temper!" both of them chided him at the same time. The large beast growled a little but looked at both of them

"So now what?" Axel grinned

"You be nice, ask if he wants to have dinner with you not demand it." He told the large animal. As the beast headed out Vexen happened to waddle by

"Where's he off to now?"

"He's going to try and swoon our little visitor." Axel told him hopping by. Vexen sighed

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered Aerith laughed a little

"You have a bad feeling about everything Vexen." She commented before hopping after the two. Vexen sighed and shortly after.

Having to go back to the floor he had been on previously the beast knocked on the door gently

"Go away!" Luxord's voice shouted. The beast sighed

"Remember dude! No snarling." Axel laughed, the beast snarled a little at the candle holder. Vexen sighed (Having been filled in by Aerith)

"Please. Attempt to be a gentleman." Vexen reminded him. The beast huffed

"But, he's being so…." He searched for a word for a few moments "difficult!" he announced

"Gently... gently...You can do this." Aerith coached. The beast sighed taking a few deep breathes before trying again

"Will you come down to dinner?" he asked as calmly as he could possibly stand.

Luxord didn't even hesitant

"No!" he shouted looking out the window in his room. The beast point to the door giving the three an 'I told you so!' look. Vexen shook his finger lightly

"Ah-ah-ah, suave, genteel." The clock told him. The Beast and Axel raised an eyebrow "Charm him." Vexen dumbed down. Another deep breath from the beast

"It would give me great pleasure..." he began holding back the growing rage "…if you would join me for dinner." He finished blowing out air through his nose

Vexen cleared his throat a bit "We say please." He told the beast. The beast shot him a 'Are you serious' look which was returned by Vexen's 'Yes I am being serious.' Look

"Please?" the beast added. Again Luxord didn't waste a second

"No, thank you!" he shouted. The beast lost it there

"You can't stay in there forever!" he yelled

"Yes, I can!" Luxord retorted raising his voice a bit.

"Fine! Then go ahead and _**starve**_!" he snarled to Luxord. The beast looked to the three workers with a glare. Aerith jumped behind Axel and Axel hid behind Vexen. The beast pretended not to notice "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" he snarled to them. With that he stormed down the hallway before slamming the door behind him. The force of the door shook the hallway very slightly. Aerith winced hearing the doors slam

"Oh dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?" she commented. Axel shook his head along with Vexen.

Night fell with a thunder and lightning storm raging outside, Luxord remained in his room moping around on the bed. His heart was aching; he was never going to see his father again. It didn't matter than Ansem wasn't his real father he still matter to him. Wiping his eyes a little he heard a sigh from the wardrobe

"Dearie he isn't that bad." He stated. Luxord shot the wardrobe a glare, the wardrobe gestured to a wall over by Luxord's bed "See that wall?" he asked. Luxord glanced at it "Under that wall is a firm structure." He began "Over the structure is drywall which is painted. I bet you didn't notice the very small crack in the paint." He told him. Luxord looked at the wall a little closure to notice that indeed there was a very small crack in paint along with the wall

"Your point of telling me this was?" he asked. The wardrobe smiled a little

"You didn't notice that until I pointed it out."

"Again your point?"

"That sometimes things are not the way they seem on the outside, sometimes it takes someone who knows what they are doing or knows the person to show you things." The wardrobe finished. Luxord sat on his bed thinking for a while before he said anything

"You sound like my dad." He muttered. The wardrobe just laughed softly, when the door suddenly opened Luxord was half afraid that it was the beast coming to eat him but instead it was the teapot

"I believe you scared our guest." The wardrobe commented

"Sorry but I couldn't knock." Aerith told him pushing a tray over to him with some dinner. Luxord raised an eyebrow at the gesture "I may work for the master of this castle but I do not plan to ignore my motherly instincts and allow someone to starve." She told him.

Over in a tavern close to the village Luxord lived nearby Xigbar sat in a chair running his finger over an empty mug's rim. He wasn't drunk...at least not yet; he had gone back to Luxord's house later in the day when the neighbor complained that Xemnas was barking like nuts about something. After being chased off three times he eventually snuck around the back and found that the male was not home. What was taking that guy so long? Xigbar kept thinking of all of Luxord's rejections

"He's playing hard to get! I know it!" he grumbled to the mug. Sora happen to walk over with another mug of Xigbar's drink along with one for himself

"Ah gee Xigbar!" he told him taking the empty mug from him "What's to anyone if Luxord doesn't like you? You could get any guy or girl you wanted easily!" Sora told him. Xigbar shot a glare at Sora

"Poppet you don't get it." He told him "I know I could get anyone but the one I want ignores me totally!" he complained nearly knocking the drink in his hand out of the mug and onto Sora. Sora laughed

"I guess really do like a challenge!" he laughed. Xigbar would have whacked but he already need this would be a challenge from the start. Sora continued "Xigbar you are the best guy in town. He just can't see it yet!" Sora commented "I mean no one has as many trophies as you do!" he pointed to the multiple animal heads hung up for display including one nasty looking bear head. Xigbar turned in the chair so he was sitting sideways trying to ignore Sora "No is as strong as you!" he told him placing his arm by his to show the difference between the two, Xigbar turned again "No one can shot like you can!" he told him "You're the best guy in town and any town beyond those mountains!" he announced. Various other men in the bar cheered in agreement

"Yeah you beat Lexaeus at arm wrestling!" someone shouted, the bar tender with rust colored hair laughed

"He's right." He nodded. Sora leaned onto Xigbar's chair

"So what does Luxord got you don't? A crazy father who spends after his time inventing weird medicine and stuff down in his basement and a dog who apparently doesn't like you very much!" he told him. Xigbar rubbed a bite mark on his upper leg

"Don't remind me." He muttered

"The only the thing Luxord has going for him…"

"SOME ONE HELP!" a familiar voice cried out. Everyone (Xigbar just sort of peered around his chair) looked to see Ansem panting against the door of the bar. His usual red cloak torn up

"Ansem?" someone asked confused, Ansem caught his beast

"Luxord…" he started

"What about the little weirdo?" someone shouted

"Dude Xigbar likes him!" another person hissed to the previous person

"So that doesn't make him less weird!" the previous person stated

"What about Luxord?" Xigbar called taking a swing of his drink

"He's been kidnapped!" Ansem announced. That made Xigbar spit his drink back out onto an unsuspecting Sora

"What?" Xigbar asked along with various other men in the tavern

"He's been kidnapped by a terrible beast!" that's when the tavern including Xigbar broke out into a fit of laughter. Ansem did not looked pleased by the reaction

"I'm being serious!" he shouted enraged that people were laughing about something like this!

"Um what did the beast look like?" someone asked after having to stop their laughter long enough to breath

"It's huge! Bigger than any building or ship I've seen with nasty black fur!" the crowd kept laughing (Well expect for Lexaeus but that was only because he was too busy cleaning up all the spill liquid around his bar) Ansem ground his teeth in annoyance "Will you stop laughing long enough to listen to me!" he yelled. Xigbar walked over patting the old man on the back

"We would love to help you but…" a particularly large boom of thunder occurred making everyone look up for a moment. Thunder kind of made a lot of villagers jumping in this particular village, it's just they noticed that whenever there was a thunder and lightning storm here random pirates would pass by. They usually left the village alone seeing they didn't have much for them but it still made the town's people nervous. Even Ansem had looked up who was always worried when storms came in, he always had a fear that the pirates who left their son on the beach would come back for him.

After another boom occurred Xigbar looked at Ansem, he hadn't ever noticed but he had something always tied around his neck. Snatching the item off his neck Xigbar looked at it while holding it just out of Ansem's reach when he noticed with a 'Hey!' It wasn't anything Xigbar had seen before. It wasn't much bigger than a normal medal that one might get for doing something honorable. It was detailed with various spikes and little designs but in the middle was skull "Why do you have a pirate medal?" Xigbar asked. Ansem snatched the item away

"I just do." He told him stuffing the item into his shirt; Xigbar stared at him for a few moments before having to look up again listening to the thunder. Why would Ansem have…it clicked right about then. Luxord had been found on a beach

"Was that…Luxord's?" he asked staring at him. Ansem looked away but his expression read it all. Luxord had been found on a beach by Ansem, Luxord was the son of a pirate. Xigbar laughed patting Ansem's back after a while "Well looks like no one gives a crap about you or your missing son so get lost!" he laughed pushing the man into the pouring rain. With a soft cry Ansem landed in the rain and mud covered most of his front hearing the door slam behind him

"Stupid idiots!" he cursed. Xigbar laughed sitting back in his seat feeling a little better after that, listening to the chatter about Ansem and a few people confused on who the heck Luxord was Xigbar began thinking. Luxord had been found on a beach and Ansem had a pirate's medal that came from him. He had figured out Luxord was a pirate; another boom of thunder distracted him for a few brief moments. This was a nasty storm they had tonight that was for sure, sipping more of his drink Xigbar suddenly thought of something. An evil grin becoming etched onto his face, Sora (who had cleaned himself up in the tavern's bathroom and got himself another drink) walked over. Sitting on the arm of the chair he looked at Xigbar's face

"What's with the grin?" he asked

"Sora my boy I've been thinking!" Xigbar announced

"About what?" he asked taking a sip of his drink

"I think I have a plan that will insure that Luxord will marry me!" He told him. Sora nodded a smile appearing since Xigbar was sure to be happy after that

"Do tell?" he asked. Xigbar grinned

"I'll tell you but first I need you to run me a letter to someone in the morning when the weather is a little better." He told him winking his one good eye (Some of the whole winking effect lost since the other eye was covered) but Sora understood the gesture returning one of his own

"Sure. Whose it to?" he asked

"A certain Mister…Crescent." He told him grinning from ear to ear.

The days at the castle were tense, the beast had made no other attempts to win over Luxord's company and Luxord spent most of his days staring out the window at the weather. He was bored. Even though the furniture could talk they usually didn't say much, he had bathe a few times seeing there was a bathroom connected to his bedroom. Aerith usually came by and drop off food when it was quiet, when Luxord had expressed concerned about Aerith being hurt if the beast found out about her delivering food to him Aerith had just laughed. She would be fine she insured him; she had worked for the beast for a long time and he wouldn't harm her. Yes he would be greatly upset if he found out what she was doing but would never dream of hurting her. As days and nights went by Luxord vaguely wondered about the rest of the castle, what was it like? The night when yet another storm ran through the area Luxord decided that he was tired of just sitting around in his room. After Aerith picked up the dishes and the two said goodnight and Luxord could hear the wardrobe snoring away (That had about scared the pee out of him on his first night when he awoke to hear that) did he creak the door open. Walking out of the room he shut the door behind him securely before keeping to the shadows to look around the large castle. There wasn't anything interesting for a while, various pieces of artwork hung on the wall. Some rather old but other ruined by the claws of the beast that roamed these halls apparently. Luxord saw that the beast had went to town on the floors and walls, long claw marks running down the sides of a lot of places. Even a few statues made of armor had met his wrath.

Luxord continued to walk until he noticed a large grand stair case, he blinked. He very faintly remembered the beast growling something about staying out of the west wing that was up these stairs. Curious Luxord walked up a few steps listening to the stairs creak quietly

"What are you doing?!" a male voice squeaked

"Eep!" Luxord jumped spinning to face the voice. The clock stood there "Oh god I thought my heart stopped." He announced taking a huge breath. The clock tapped its foot

"What are you doing?! The master forbids everyone expect him and us up there!" he told him

"Hey Vexie!" Axel called hopping over "What's up?" he looked at Luxord "Oh hey you finally came out of your room!" the clock punched the candle holder in the arm

"You know I hate being called Vexie. Apparently our guest…Luxord right?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Luxord was going to the west wing." Vexen told the candle holder. Now Axel seemed like such a chill dude but when he heard that he leapt up the flames shooting up a little

"No!" he shook his head rapidly "No one is allowed up there besides the master and a few of us!" he waved his candles that he used for hands a little. Luxord sat there watching dumfounded

"What is up there that they want no one to see?" Luxord asked. Vexen and Axel exchanged a look of pure terror before

"Nothing!" they said in unison

"Well there's stuff like spider webs and dusty furniture." Axel said

"And some…leavings of various birds that tried to nest in there." Vexen added. Both were lying, Luxord wondered if they realized how badly they were lying and that he could obviously tell they were hiding some big secret. Luxord was a sucker for secrets; he always liked to hear them. Axel finally turned to Luxord

"What were you doing out here anyways?" he asked

"Boredom, I was looking for something to do." He told them with a very small shrug. The clock and candle holder blinked a few times before Vexen coughed

"Well I assure you that there is nothing upstairs of interest. What do you like to do?" he asked

"I'm sure there's something around here that you can do." Axel interjected "The castle is big enough that surely in one of the rooms there is something to do." He assured the male. Luxord thought for a moment, if he could get them distracted long enough he could go upstairs to just see what was up there. He had to convince them though luckily…he was good at lying when he needed to.

"I like chess sometimes, playing card games, or reading..." he didn't get past reading when both jumped

"Reading? We have a wonderful library! Big library full of lots and lots of books! Millions of them!" Vexen told him

"Why don't you show me the way?" Luxord asked even acting though he was going to head down a few steps to walk with them. Axel and Vexen nodded taking the lead to talk all about the things along the way which included what kind of books they had, about some of the paintings that lined the walls along with a couple of the suits of armor that remained upright. As they passed the knights slowly turned their heads to follow the pair, Luxord however was just standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed "They aren't very observant are they?" he asked the now empty room. With a little smirk on his lips he walked up the stairs, it was a few moments later that Vexen stopped. He had asked a question to Luxord and had gotten no response Axel was still moving, looking behind him Vexen slapped himself in the face

"Axel." He called. Axel spun around

"Yeah?"

"He isn't following us." The clock told him bluntly. Axel blinked even though panic ran through his body he could help but make a small joke

"Well you shouldn't have been such a boring tour guide!" Vexen gave him a look that made Axel regret saying that "Sorry bad time I know." He muttered. Vexen looked back towards the stairwell

"If he went there…gods be with him!" Vexen mumbled.

Luxord peered around the empty hallway; the paintings long gone from what Luxord could guess seeing the dark spots on the wall shaped like various rectangles. A few paintings still hung on the wall but they were more of that nobleman that had his face scratched out by the beast's claws. The paint faded in random spots and the carpet torn up making it a little hard for Luxord to walk around at some points. Jumping over a few holes in the flooring Luxord nearly ran into a random beam that was laying against the ground. Ducking around it he did in fact fine quite a few spider webs just hanging out, the longer he walk the more he was starting to believe the odd little clock and candle holder. He almost frowned in disappointment until he saw a door that looked well in use and must have been used fairly recently because there was no dust on it unlike the other doors (Which he tried but all were locked). Walking over he gripped the doorknob turning it he opened the door slowly; he was kind of surprised at what he saw. It was pretty much empty expect for various pieces of furniture that was either over turned or badly damaged. But that wasn't what was surprising him. It was the glass container in the middle of the room; it was the only well kept looking piece of furniture. In the glass container was a rose, it was red is color and had a mysterious pink glow to it. Luxord noticed that several rose petals were surrounding the base of the floating flower. Luxord counted five petals that were larger than the rest and there were others that were smaller than the rest.

Luxord was curious and very carefully lifted the lid off the rose setting it carefully on to the ground. It had a mystical quality to it but it also looked like it was dying very slowly. Luxord was tempted to touch it but something in his stomach screamed that if he did that…he would kill the poor thing. Luxord didn't have much longer to look around when he heard a loud growled

'_Uh oh._' He thought turning to see an angry looking beast glaring at him. The beast snarled again

"Why did you come here?" he hissed, anger dripping from his voice. Luxord backed away a little

"I'm-I'm sorry." Luxord shuttered out a shiver running through his body. The beast growled taking a step closure

"I warned you never to COME HERE!" he roared. Luxord fell to his rear and frantically tried to back away

"I didn't mean any harm!" he squeaked out. The beast glanced at the rose for a moment before roaring so loudly that Luxord had to cover his ears in fear of him going permanently deaf.

"Do you realize what you could have done?!" the beast yelled. Rage, so much rage was running through his veins towards the male. He couldn't harm the man but he grabbed a table throwing the object across the room. The wooden object stood no chance as it crashed into wall shattering into millions of pieces sending splinters into the air .Luxord squeaked again cowering near the door having being able to find the inner strength to stand up

"Please... stop..." he pleaded softly. He really hadn't met to cause any trouble, he was just curious! The beast couldn't stop the rage that was building; throwing the table hadn't helped his rage go down like normal. He actually felt the need to break someone's bones! He glared at the male

"Get out!" he roared causing Luxord to grab the doorknob and flee the room

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god!" Luxord squeaked out running as fast as he could.

"GET OUT!" the beast roared again. Luxord ran! He didn't look back or anything as he ran from the monster that he was sure was chasing him. The beast however hadn't followed he more spent time to roar and snarl at the things in his room, he picked up the glass container (How that didn't break he would never know) setting it back over the rose gently. Flopping to the ground the beast took a few deep breathes "Crap." He cursed. That was really stupid…of him.

Luxord kept running through the rain and storming weather into the dark forest just outside of the castle. Stopping at one point panting heavily Luxord slid so he was sitting on the ground his back against a thick trunk tree, he could remember various stories from the people there of how the castle was enchanted. Some people couldn't remember what they did before they were changed other did. But all of them were hoping to become human again at some point, it just seemed rather hopeless with the beast like he was. Shutting his eyes for a few moments Luxord was greeted by the frightening face of the beast he had just seen minutes ago. After opening his eyes again Luxord stood up deciding to try and run back home when he heard a loud growl. Swallowing he had expected the beast to have come to murder him but that wasn't the case he was met with a lot of yellow eyes. It occurred to him that he had actually heard several growls not just one single one, backing up a little he stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him. More yellow eyes, Luxord panted afraid of what was happening

"Oh god." He muttered falling to his knees. He gripped a nearby branch so he had something, the yellow eyes moved closure a flash of lightning show him his targets. Wolves, a whole pack of wolves had him in their sights. They wanted dinner; well they would have to fight for this one. Getting back up was apparently the sign they were waiting for. They lunged. Luxord swung bashing random wolves back yelling once or twice. Once in a while hits swings would hit a wolf in the face or other body parts, but they were quick to recover. Luxord felt his body shaking as each wolf lunged; his only weapon was beginning to break. When it snapped in half Luxord was about ready to pray for at least it to be painless when a clawed hand swung. It struck a wolf that had intended to bite down on Luxord's throat, the wolf yelped in pain. The clawed hand struck again and again at the wolves, eventually another flash of lightning revealed the thing that fought for Luxord. A familiar shadow made Luxord nearly back into the tree. It was the beast?! Luxord thought he was mad at him!

The beast roared and bit down on wolves or simply whacked them hard enough to send them flying, at one point the beast roared in pain but continued to fight off the beasts. When one managed to sneak around and went for Luxord the clawed hand smacked the wolf away. The wolves decided they had enough and ran whimpers and whines escaping their lips. Luxord moved over to the beast slowly, still afraid that he would lash out at him. On one of his arms was a nasty gash from where the wolf had managed to bite him. He had various other cuts and scrapes on the black fur that covered his body.

Luxord was shaking a little when the beast looked at him

"Are... are you okay?" the mighty beast asked. Luxord blinked a little taken back by the question before a shaky

"Yeah… I think so." He told him. The beast nodded

"Good." Was it Luxord or did he seem genuinely…concerned?

The walk back to the castle was quiet until Luxord got the beast to sit down in front of the fireplace. He had been wrapped up in a blanket and Luxord had a bowl of ointment that his father taught him to make. Dipping a rag in the mixture Luxord winced

"This is going to sting a bit." He warned gingerly touching the rag to the nasty wound. The roar that the beast emitted echoed throughout the castle even made his most loyal workers cringe in fear

"Aaargh! That hurts!" the beast snapped to the male who tried to continue to clean out the wound but the creature kept squirming

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Luxord snapped back. For some reason he actually wasn't as scared of the large beast anymore. It was kind of weird actually

"Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened." The beast grumbled. Luxord snorted

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" he retorted.

"Well _**you**_ shouldn't have been in the west wing!" the beast snapped

"Well, _**you**_ should learn to control your temper." Luxord snapped. The beast didn't response to this; it was like Luxord had just scolded a child much like a mother "Now, hold still. This might sting a little." Luxord warned again pressing the rag against the wound again. The large beast growled again in pain but made no move to move away from Luxord. He held the growl until he heard the voice of Luxord speak again "By the way, thank you for saving my life." He whispered beginning to wrap the wound. The beast stopped growling looking at the male

"You're welcome." He told him a small smile gracing his lips. Meanwhile Aerith, Axel, Vexen, and Demyx had taken to spying on the pair

"I can't believe it." Aerith whispered. Vexen chuckled lightly

"We thought we had to push them…"

"But they were brought together by themselves." Axel laughed a little

"Huh?" Demyx asked looking confused. Vexen laughed a little again

"Yeah there is definitely something there that wasn't there before." He looked at his two older companions who were grinning ear to ear.

The same stormy night in the same tavern after dark Xigbar sat at a table towards the back with Sora next to him. A man sat across from the two his fingers lightly strumming together while his elbows rested on the table. Green cat like eyes stared at the two, through the flashes of lighting coming from outside of the window they two saw long sliver hair hanging around his face. After Lexaeus stopped by to drop off a round of drink the figure began to speak

"I don't usually leave the docks in the middle of the night, too many good clients to possibly speak with, but he" the male pointed a finger at Sora "Said you'd make it worth my while." He told him. Xigbar tossed a good size bag onto the table; the man withdrew a blade stabbing the bag. Both men jumped a little listening to the knife thump into the table before the male gently moved the knife in a downward motion causing the bag to tear revealing gold coins. The male flashed a grin to the two men "Ah, I'm listening." He told the two males. Xigbar grinned a little before he began explaining

"It's like this: I've got my heart set on marrying Luxord, but he needs a little... persuasion." He told the man. Sora snickered

"Turned him down flat." He chuckled before Xigbar whacked Sora hard enough to make the boy lurch a little. Xigbar shot him a warning glare reading 'Mouth off too much and I'm going hit you again'

"Everyone knows that his father is the crazy scientist, but that he isn't his real father." Xigbar began

"Yes Ansem found him on a beach. Is there a point of mentioning him?" the male asked

"The point is, the other night when he came into the tavern raving about a beast that kidnapped Luxord I noticed he had a strange medallion on him." Xigbar explained. The male cocked an eyebrow

"Strange medallion?" he asked

"Yeah when I managed to snatch it from him I saw what it was. It was a pirate's medallion." Xigbar told the two making a motion to keep their voices hushed "I have a feeling that Luxord isn't just some kid who got dropped off on the beach at random. He was a pirate's son." He told him. The male grinned at Xigbar "I have a feeling that if we happen to talk to the right pirates they will know who he belongs to and if we tell Ansem they have his son I know he would do anything for that boy back." Sora giggled

"Like promise his hand in marriage to Xigbar?" he asked catching on. The male continued to grin

"So you want me to find his birth parents have them kidnap the blond and hold him hostage unless Ansem gives his adoptive son's hand in marriage?" he asked. Sora and Xigbar nodded

"Oh you are terrible Xigbar." He told the male. Xigbar kept grinning

"You like my plan Sephiroth?" he asked. Sephiroth kept chuckling until he finally stopped

"I love it!" he told them thumping on the table "Might take a while but once he is in their clutches you'll have your male." He assured them. Xigbar grinned

"Great doing business with you." He told him.

When the first snow of the season began to fall over the land the workers of the castle definitely noticed a difference in the beast and Luxord's relationship. The beast, a few days following the encounter with the wolves, had surprised Luxord by telling he had a surprise for him. Luxord raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" he asked. The beast nodded

"Close your eyes." He instructed even covering Luxord's eyes with his paws, a little laugh escaped Luxord's lips but he closed his eyes following the beast's instructors when he began to lead him somewhere. After a long walk Luxord had his own hands moved to his eyes "No peaking." The beast told him with a laugh before running off for a bit. After a few minutes the beast pulled on a curtain rope "Okay open your eyes." He told him. Luxord opened them to find himself surrounded by books. The bookcases touched the ceiling and spread across the walls. Luxord looked around surprised for a while before looking at the beast "It's yours." He told him. Luxord gasped putting a hand to his mouth for a while surprised. After a while the beast moved over to stand next to him "Do you like it?" he asked a little nervous since Luxord was so quiet. The blond nodded

"Yes, I love it. Thank you."

The two also could stand to eat with the other, the beast's manners prove to be…somewhat entertaining to watch to say the least. Apparently over the years the beast had forgotten a few things about human life, manners apparently had been one of them. The beast at first when he noticed Luxord had been staring at him was concerned that he had done something to offend him but instead he found that the male was snickering a bit at the mess he had made. He started to copy the male at meals after that so his manners were slowly improving.

The nights were spent reading books (Well more Luxord reading the books to the beast seeing when the beast tried once he struggled greatly) "You forgot how to read?" Luxord asked surprise. The beast squinted at the words again

"That or I need some serious glasses. The words lost meaning to me over all these years." He told him. Luxord frowned; his father had taught him to read in front of the fire. Those had always been pleasant memories

"Perhaps I could try and help you learn to read again." Luxord offered. The beast seemed dumbfounded for a few moments

"You…You would do that for me?" he asked softly like he was afraid that this was a cruel joke. Luxord smiled (Beast found this a warming sight to see of late)

"It's the least I could do." He told him placing the book so both of them could see it. Touching the beast's paw for a moment he held it to the book having it point to a word "Here follow your finger." He told him "It helps." He ensured him seeing the odd look he got. The night soon became filled with the beast struggling to read the words with Luxord helping him when he stumbled badly.

When the days would rise the two spent some time out in the courtyard in the snow. Luxord had found it rather fun to feed the birds that hopped around in the courtyard; it definitely had been a heartwarming sight when the beast saw him do it. Luxord turned feeling the beast's eyes on the back of his head "Do you want to try?" he asked offering him one of the pouches of bird seed he had brought with him. The beast slinked back

"I don't know how." Luxord smiled

"Cup your paws together." The beast did as told before the blond poured in some of the seeds into the paws

"Now just offer it to them." He told him offering one bird who had taken to sitting on the fountain. The beast attempted to copy the motion to a small group but they just flew off a few feet away. The beast frowned chasing the birds, this time they took off for the safety of the trees. Luxord smiled putting more food in his cupped paws and had him kneel close to the ground, leaving a small trail of food up to the beast's paws a small bird pecked at the food before hopping into the beast's cup paws. The beast's face lit up into a smile of pure giddiness, Luxord offered a smile before standing up and walking a small distance away to look at a bird who had been sitting on a low tree branch. Looking at the beast he smiled again watching him stared at him for a moment. Luxord looked past the castle walls for a while.

He vaguely wondered if anyone missed him. He knew his father must miss him but then again he could be anywhere. He definitely did **NOT** miss that arrogant bastard Xigbar or his constant flirting. He glance over to the beast and had to laughed just the tiniest bit, apparently word spread fast within birds or something because the beast was now covered in little songbird. He looked at Luxord with a little uneasy grin before the all took off, the beast distracted by the suddenly loss of birds did not notice Luxord making a ball of snow in his hands and flinging it at the beast which had been the cause of their leaving him. The snowball hit him in the face and the beast blinked a few times before looking at Luxord who was laughing. The beast blinked a few more times before grinning like a wild animal making a rather large snowball.

Luxord ducked behind a tree making another one and flinging it just in time to hit the beast then the big snowball to hit him in the head causing Luxord to laugh but his laugh was short as the beast simply tapped the tree he was under making the snow fall on top of him. The two ensued it trying to get the other one covered in the most amount of snow. The two were laughing so hard by the end of it that Luxord fell to ground which got the beast concerned

"Are…are you alright?" he asked worried. Luxord tried to sit up without much luck since he was still laughing, tears pouring down his face

"I'm fine. Just can't stop giggling." He told him trying to stop himself. The beast smiled a bit seeing Luxord wasn't hurt

"You know…" he started when Luxord had calmed down a bit "That's the first time in a long time I've laughed I think." He told his companion. Luxord smiled a bit

"I'm glad…that you're laughing again." He told him and honestly…he meant it. From the nearest window Aerith, Axel, and Vexen were watching the two play and folic in the snow

"Dude there is so something more going on between those two!" Axel laughed. Aerith nodded

"I suppose that can happen in funny ways." Demyx appeared from the counter settling next to his mother

"What can happen momma?" Aerith just smiled nuzzling the small cup

"I'll tell you when you're older." She promised him.

When the next full moon rose high above the castle the beast found himself being scrubbed head to toe by a coat stand. Axel paced back and forth across the room (A safe distance from the water's reach)

"Now you two have gone through a lot and do I mean **A LOT** to get him to even talk to you let alone agree to the dinner. So please mind your manners and just have a little fun. So ta-dah!" Axel waved his candles managing to make them occur just has the coat stand finished and the beast was revealed. The fur was in bows and a few curls. Axel tried really (and I mean **REALLY**) hard not to burst out laughing at the sight "Oh, you look so... so..." he was barely getting out not sure of the word he wanted to say. The beast had one in mind seeing himself in the mirror

"Stupid." He announced messing up the hair do, Axel kept snickering

"Um perhaps a - little more off the top?" he suggested trying to not laughed "Excuse me." He left the bathroom only to begin howling with laughter. The beast glared towards the door

"Stupid candle holder…" he muttered. When the beast was finally dress in a suit that was black with gold lining the front and sleeves he headed for the stair well that lead to Luxord's room. Vexen stood by the final step, he cleared his throat bowing to the beast and gesturing to the top of the stairs

"Your gentleman…awaits." Luxord stood on top of the stairs in a dashing suit that was white with gold lining. He looked kind of nervous but smiled a little seeing the beast stare at him, descending the stairs the beast bowed for a moment taking a hold of his hand. Walking hand in hand the two headed to the dining room to share dinner. Once the meal was consumed Xaldin brought him to the ballroom

"I vaguely a ball held every year on what I think was my birthday." The ballroom was just as beautiful as the palace was once you stop treating it a like a prison and more like a home. Words could not even describe the beauty presented to Luxord as the two walked into. The floor was marble or something like it that was decorated with gold designs, the windows were tall like that of a stain glass one but there were smaller windows in each of them. The walls (What you could see between the many windows) was in a soft gold color similar to the floor that had small statues of angels holding a candle in their hands. The calenderer above was elegant and the ceiling had a depiction of heaven with angels similar to those holding the candles.

Luxord heard music somewhere in the distance being played "They kind of want me to dance with you…" Luxord looked at the beast "Okay that and I was kind wanting to dance with you as well. Gosh I thought they didn't hear that part." He mumbled the last part to himself

"Well if you can deal with my dancing then I wouldn't mind. I'm not the best."

"It's easy once you get started." The beast told him spinning him so he was slightly pressed up against his chest. Luxord nodded holding onto his paws slightly nervous again "Relax it's more fun that way." The beast laughed. Eventually the two got into a slightly awkward tempo but as time went on the dance became fluid and their steps fell in time with each other's. The beast smiled a bit when Luxord found his head resting on one of his shoulders, he thought he saw a few of his loyal workers cheering for him but at the moment it didn't matter. Though the idea of a male lover had been rather foreign to him at the beginning he definitely didn't mind it right now.

Meanwhile at Luxord house in the village while all these happy moments were occurring Ansem had been planning to rescue to his son for months now but he couldn't figure out how to get past that monster. Gnawing on his quill Ansem suddenly threw the item hard enough that it struck the wall, panting Ansem covered a cough in the sleeve of his coat. The worry for his son had grown so greatly that he hadn't even been keeping an eye on his health which was beginning to nip him in the butt harshly. But he had to keep working to save him! That much he knew! It was a bit later when a harsh knocking at his door occur along with Xemnas (Who had been resting by Ansem's feet) began barking

"Go away!" he shouted not wanting to be bothered

"Ansem? It's Xigbar." Oh god what did he want?!

"Luxord isn't home!" he shouted hoping that would drive him away

"Ansem this is really urgent." Ansem sighed walking upstairs to open the door. Opening it Xigbar stood there along with several people he didn't know

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked. The people stepped forward withdrawing swords and pointing them at the male, Ansem gasped

"Where is our captain's son?" one asked. Ansem put two and two together opening his mouth

"Oh no." he muttered.

The beast lead Luxord onto the balcony that was just outside of the ballroom. It was surrounded by various pieces of plant life that the castle workers had set up to look a little romantic. Having them sit together on a small bench that rested just before the railing the beast began to speak

"Tonight has been wonderful." The beast told him smiling at the male. Luxord returned the smile

"It really has." He smiled; looking out to the night sky he noticed a shoot star. He frowned slightly remembering the nights where Ansem would return home to his awaiting son and the two would look at the stars even after Luxord grew into an adult

"What's troubling you?" the beast asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you it's just…" Luxord looked at the beast "I'm worried for my father." He told him. Over the time Luxord had spent here he had told the beast about his father and everything the two did together since he didn't grow up with a mother. The beast nodded understanding the sadness in his voice having felt it for many years after being cursed

"There's something I've been meaning to ask." He began worried he might offend the male "You told me that Ansem isn't your real father…do you ever wonder who your parents are?" he asked Luxord nodded

"Of course. I wonder every day, I wondered it even as a child but one day…I decided I didn't really need to know who they were." He explained to the large beast "Ansem has been the best parent any child could ask for and I was more than happy calling him father. I didn't really need to know my real parents." He explained "Sorry if that doesn't make much sense." He laughed a little

"No it makes a lot of sense actually." The beast told him their hands briefly touching. The beast watched the worry reappear on Luxord's face; he felt his heart ache painfully when he saw this. He rose from his spot "Wait here." He ordered. Running up to his personal room Xaldin returned with a mirror. Luxord stared at it, the mirror was sliver and appeared to have sliver vines wrapping all around it "I use this to see the outside world." He explained "You can use it to see your father." He told him. Luxord blinked, the beast handed him the mirror "Just hold the mirror up and say 'Show me…' then who you want to see. I used it the night that I saved you from the wolves." Luxord nodded holding the mirror carefully in both hands lifting it up

"Show me Ansem my father." He told it. The mirror lit up surrounding itself in a bright green light. He saw his father in the middle of the forest; he appeared to be bound to a tree. His body being racked from violent coughs, Luxord's face became terrified "He's in the woods!" he told the beast "He's bound to a tree and I think he's really sick." He looked up at the beast for some idea of what to do. The beast seemed to think for a moment before setting the mirror into his lap

"Take this a go. I free you." He whispered

"What?"

"Go and save your father. You can always check in on us with the mirror." He told him "Please it's what I want." Luxord nodded hugging the beast

"Thank you." He whispered before running back to his room. The moment he was changed he grabbed his father's horse which beast had been keeping at the castle to care for it. Mounting it he rode off to find his father, the beast watched from his room crying out but not it rage or anger like normal but it sounded like in…pain…or even sadness. Vexen having heard the loud banging of something being thrown around ran up the stairs. The beast had been throwing furniture around before he was hunched over looking like he was going to sob at any moment

"Sir what happened?" he asked. The beast looked out the window towards the general direction where Luxord had ridden off

"I let him go." The beast admitted. The clock jumped a few piece of him falling off his body

"You... what? How could you do that?!" he shouted mostly surprised didn't he know that Luxord could have been their last chance? The beast hunched over again

"I had to." He whispered his voice beginning to crack and it was becoming painfully obvious

"Yes, but, but, but... but... why?" Vexen pressed. The beast looked at the clock, if he had been able to he would be crying

"Because…I love him."

Luxord had the horse running at what seemed like a million miles and around to find his father, once in a while he looked back towards the castle but kept shaking his head. He would go back when he knew that his father was safe, he promised himself. Leaping over fallen trees Luxord would occasionally stop and hold up the mirror to look for his father. It seemed like forever but eventually arriving near the area that Luxord had seen his father in from the mirror. Looking around Luxord swallowed hard fear making him feel like his was going to throw up at any moment "Dad?" he called out nervous for him "Dad!" he called, walking around he heard a violent cough. Running towards the sound Luxord found his father indeed bound to a tree his head slumped onto his chest as the man was trying to take deep breathes "Dad!" he called running to his side. Ansem's orange red eyes tried to focus on Luxord's face

"Luxord?" he called confused "You escaped!" he exclaimed

"He let me go dad. I had to come find you. Let's get you out of here and get the cough checked out." Ansem's eyes widened in fear

"Luxord it's a trap!" he yelled but he was too late. The pirates that had kidnapped him surrounded the pair

"Who are you all!?" he shouted preparing to fight them off by whatever means necessary. One pirate walked forward

"Your name is Luxord?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"You're coming with us." He told him

"Why!?" he demanded gripping onto the tree that his father was bound to

"You're our captain's son. He would like to see you." The pirate told him. Luxord's eyes widened he gripped the tree harder but it wasn't in fear it was in surprise. His father? They…they knew his blood father?

"What?"

"Your father, Captain Cid Highwind wants to see you." Luxord felt like he couldn't breathe. His chest felt too tight. Luxord tried to think of something that made this a bad dream

"What proof do you have?" he demanded. One man nodded walking over to Ansem, a different pirate grabbed Luxord to keep him from attacking them even though he struggled. The first man pulled the little medallion off Ansem's neck

"This medallion is the medallion of our pirate ship. You were found with it around your neck." Luxord's eyes widened to look over at his father

"Is…is this true?" he asked. Ansem bowed his head

"Yes…yes it's true. The night that I found you it was tied around your neck. I took it away and hid it so that if any one saw you with it that they wouldn't bring you back to them!" he told him. Luxord stared at the medallion, it had no value to him but yet it held all his heritance. He was a pirate? The first pirate laughed

"We usually pass by this place, Captain can never remember why he felt the need to travel here but it doesn't matter now. His son is alive and now you can go home to your real father not this phony." The pirate kicked Ansem in the side hard making him cough again. Luxord felt his body was going numb, he was scared. He didn't care if they were his parents yet a small part of him wanted to go see the blood father. He hadn't noticed they were dragging him away until he heard one pirate mention he seemed to be frozen in thought. Looking around Luxord panicked

"Dad?" he called scared out of his mind

"You'll be meeting him soon." Someone told him. Luxord couldn't get his brain to work, half of it was longing to see this man and other half wanted to say 'Screw it!' and save Ansem. He looked over to where Ansem was bound. No one would come looking for him, no one!

"Don't worry we'll teach you all the ropes of being a good pirate." Someone insure him "And you'll be one of the best treated pirates since you're the captain's son! And one day you will run the ship." They told him.

"Wait!" he shouted struggling "What about Ansem?" he asked scared

"Eh he doesn't have anything good to mug off him."

"Can't you at least untie him?!" he shouted

"Why no one cares about him!" Luxord struggled more

"Please he did raise me!" he begged. He was helpless as he was being dragged away when Luxord suddenly began screaming and kicking his legs. Ansem looked up on instinct trying to reach from Luxord who was screaming like a mad man. Luxord squirmed trying to break free "Let me go!" he shouted fear now set into his bones. No one listened dragging him further and further away from Ansem who was helpless even though it tugged on the ropes "NO!" he screamed finally kicking one man in the leg hard enough that he the man release and Luxord sprinted back to Ansem. He fanatically tried to find the knot and undo it, Ansem smiled weakly

"Just go. You always were curious about your real parents. Sounds like they were looking for you."

"No! I…I don't care anymore." He told him grabbing the knot and tugging hard on it "I told myself long ago that I didn't care anymore that I only saw you as my father!" he was crying, the tears blurring his vision has he desperately tried to undo the knot "I've learned the some things are more important than what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts and sometimes…" he choked again "It takes someone who knows the inside better than you to see it. You are my father and I don't care if this man is my blood father. You're the only dad in my world." He sniffed heavily.

Ansem smiled at all this, Luxord was jerking around the knot when a soft laugh happened

"You know…you could make this all end." Luxord spun around. Xigbar stood there with all of the town villagers behind him a smirk that held evil in it plastered onto his face. Luxord tugged on the binds again

"Give me a hunting knife or something! I have to get this undone before those pirates come back!" he ordered trying again. Dang these pirates didn't kid when they tied knots! Xigbar laughed softly again

"So you want to hear how to make this all end?" he asked. Luxord huffed glaring at Xigbar

"What?" he hissed annoyed with his situation

"Actually it would more deal with mister Ansem there." Xigbar mentioned "You see you know what I want Luxord." Xigbar hand touched Luxord's hair lightly, Luxord instinctively swatted at the hand. Xigbar laughed at the gesture "I want you. So if Ansem promises you will marry me then I can help fend the pirates off." He told the blond. Both men gasped

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison. Xigbar laughed

"Your hand in marriage equals safety from these pirates." He told the man. Ansem looked to Luxord who was jerking on the ropes harshly, he would never dream of selling Luxord so he and his son could be free. He wanted Luxord to be happy and obviously if he was with Xigbar he wouldn't be happy. But Luxord also wouldn't be happy if he was taken by his real parents! It was a lose-lose situation: suffer a lifetime with Xigbar and watching Luxord be miserable or never see him again? Luxord growled

"Damn it Xigbar! Help me get my father free then we will talk!" he shouted. Xigbar laughed

"Why do you care what happens to the crazy bat? He came all the way to town raving about some beast that was going to kill you after he had already kidnapped you!" he laughed. Luxord grounded his teeth

"QUIT CALLING MY FATHER A CRAZY BAT!" he hollered thoroughly upset now "My father is sick and I need help here you calling him a crazy bat and making fun of him and not treating him as a human being!" Luxord yelled. Maybe his rage had just built up or maybe he wasn't thinking straight but he pulled out the mirror and held it up so everyone could see it "I'll give you proof! Show me the beast!" he shouted. The mirror lit up showing the face of the beast roaring in agony. Luxord felt his heart ache at the sound, he was really that bad? Xigbar yanked the mirror out of his hands looking at the mirror, the pirates by then came back and saw the beast. Xigbar saw the way Luxord looked towards the monster, he was jealous of that look and he wasn't even sure why

"The crazy bat wasn't lying." He whispered. He held the mirror up "This monster kidnapped Luxord and held him hostage!" he yelled. Luxord panicked

'_OH CRAP!_' he thought "Wait no I vol—"

"He'll no doubt come for some so he can replace him!"

"No he wouldn't do that!" Luxord tried to ensure. Xigbar continued spreading vicious lies about this monster while Luxord pleaded for the large beast, Xigbar glared at the male

"Obviously you were brainwashed by this monster!" he shouted "Tie him up!" he ordered. Some villagers grabbed Luxord tying him to be next to Ansem

"Let me go!" he shouted

"Come! Let's do this village a favor and kill the beast!" Xigbar shouted throwing a fist into the air

"No please!" Luxord scream tears coming to his eyes.

But Xigbar had rallied the troops they kept repeating 'Kill the beast!' Luxord kept screaming, as the villagers began to head to the castle Xigbar kneeled down

"When I get back we'll pick up our previous conversation." He cooed having the nerve to kiss him. Luxord bit down as hard as he could on Xigbar's bottom lip tasty blood in his mouth. The male jerked back wiping his mouth but laughed "Bite huh? That might be fun!" he muttered quietly then turned to the pirates "Mind helping fellas? He did kidnap your captain's son." He pointed out before running off to lead the troops. The pirates nodded to one another before running after the villagers and Xigbar towards the castle. Luxord screamed tried to wrestled out of the ropes

"No! Shit oh man did I do something stupid!" he cursed his bad luck. Ansem tried to give his son a look of pity but Luxord was bawling at this point and still cursing under his breath

"Luxord what happened in that castle?" he asked. Luxord looked at Ansem with teary eyes, Ansem saw everything. Luxord didn't need to say anything. Ansem felt around, where was it? He knew he grabbed it when he was taken prisoner; maybe it was in the other pocket? He glanced towards Luxord was spat some of Xigbar's blood on the ground beneath him before he eventually found it, nudging it over to Luxord he gave a weak smile. Luxord saw a small pocket knife "Started to carry it around after the whole beast thing." Luxord struggled grabbing the knife off the ground but after a little work he had it in his hands. Sawing at the ropes that bound him to the tree he eventually got it to break and he quickly undid Ansem's bindings as well. Ansem hugged him tightly which was returned by Luxord who was sobbing his heart out into his father's shirt. Ansem rubbed his back before smiling

"Come on Luxord stop crying."

"But I screwed up. I screw up big time; I show them how to find him…" He told him his chest convulsing badly since his tears wouldn't quit falling. Ansem smiled making Luxord look him in the eyes

"Then go try and fix it. You have time. Run if you have to. Stop whatever you're afraid of happening before it happens." He told his son. Luxord nodded

"Go get medical attention." He told him before running off, Ansem nodded

"I hope he isn't too late." He muttered watching Luxord run.

All the way to the castle the crowd chanted 'Kill the beast!' as Xigbar ran in the front leading the troops to what they had assumed was going to be a fierce battle. Torches and pitch forks had been passed out to the group while pirates had their swords drawn. For now they would work together to take down this threat. Meanwhile at the castle Vexen had told Aerith and Axel about the beast's decision

"What?!" they both shouted in fear. Axel put the candles that he used has hands on his head

"No, no, no, no, no! Beast what are you doing!?" he shouted beginning to hop around in circles "He was our last chance the last petal is sure to fall tonight!"

"You don't think I don't know that!" Vexen yelled "But…maybe he wasn't think straight but oh god." He sort flopped against the window a hand against his head. Aerith looked outside

"Hm? What's going on outside?" she asked. The group turned to look outside watching the small flames headed to them. It was when they could hear something being chanted did they panic

"Uh oh I think we have a riot on our hands." Axel announced

"Oh this is great!" Vexen huffed "Just what we need to top our day off!" he groaned. Axel seemed to be thinking of a plan of some sort

"Aerith run up stairs and warn the master, me and Vexen can try and get the others to help at least barricade the front doors." He told them. Aerith nodded leaping off the small window ledge that she and her companions had been resting on to rush up the stairs. Vexen and Axel hopped down to round of some of the other workers for help, rushing up to the room where the beast kept the rose knowing that would where to find him from many years of working with him Aerith pushed the door open

"Pardon me, Master..." Aerith began seeing the miserable looking creature. The beast wouldn't meet Aerith's eyes; instead he continued to look out the window looking out at the courtyard

"Leave me in peace." He told her setting his head against the pane of the window.

"But sir the castle is going…" a loud bang echoed through the castle. Aerith changed what she was going to say "But sir, the castle is under attack!" she cried

Down by the main doors all the workers were pressing against the doors desperately trying to hold it shut from the banging of something heavy slamming against the door with a lot of force. Axel struggled to keep from slipping around too much

"This isn't working!" he shouted. Vexen nodded, the feather duster squeaked a bit when one hit almost knocked the door open

"Axel! We must do _**something**_." Roxas cried out. Axel kept shifting his eyes back and forth trying to think of something. They couldn't hold these doors shut much longer! From outside he could hear someone shouting

'You can have at everyone else! The beast is mine!' in the beast's current state of mind he would be surprised if the beast even try to swing a clawed hand. Wracking his brain for any kind of idea Axel eventually thought of one

"Wait! I have an idea!" he announced to the crew who looked at him with surprise but eager for any kind of new idea. Aerith was back up in the tower trying to the beast to say something that might help the group

"What should we do, Master?" she asked a plead coming from her voice. The beast sort of just flopped over to rest his head against the window again

"It doesn't matter now." He told her. Misery clearly in his voice "Just let them come." He begged ever so softly. Aerith ran back down to Axel talking with the other objects in the castle

"Aerith! What did the master say?" he asked. Aerith thought back to the sad misery ridden beast that had stared at her. She bit her lip, now was not her time to ignore her motherly instincts. Aerith puffed up herself a little

"It doesn't matter what he said. We have to defend him!" she told the group.

The villagers had kept up that chant of 'Kill the beast' when the doors suddenly swung open. The group had been expecting an army of some sort to defend his monster but nothing. They were looking at just the interior of a large castle. Walking in the group was rather confused; there was literally no one else there but them. Looking around the group noticed a few pieces of furniture that really shouldn't have belonged in the main foyer of a castle but thought nothing of it. Sora grabbed a candle holder to light the way being instructed by Xigbar to lead the group from below while the one eyed man scaled the castle to where he assumed the beast was. It was when he took a step on the stairs did he hear someone coming; everyone looked to the set of stair on the right. A clock had randomly appeared

"What on earth?" Sora wondered before

"Ahem!" came a voice from his hand, looking at the candle holder a face suddenly emerged "Peek a boo!" Axel shouted and shot his flames up

"Whaaaa!" Sora screamed throwing the thing to the ground, Saïx ran and caught the candle holder who propped himself up

"Charge!" Axel yelled and furniture began moving. The villagers were surprised and that lead them to be caught off guard. That lead to a free shot; Saïx leapt at the nearest person (That being Sora) and bit down on his leg. Sora jumped trying to shake the foot rest off of his leg, Axel hopped to the ground running around and burning random people (Mostly on the rear because it amused him), Aerith had set up a defense system over the stair way that would dump hot tea on people if they were too close to the wing, Vexen was swinging around a sword usually just cutting off people's pants but he did stab a few people if they got too close. The villagers weren't standing much of a chance against them. Eventually people began running out of the castle screaming in terror, a few passing Luxord but they didn't even notice him. Luxord had paused for a moment seeing the chaotic scene

"What on earth scared them off?" he wondered out loud but shook his head continuing to run towards the castle. He hadn't seen the man he was the most worried about, Xigbar. He knew he was good at what he did, it wasn't hard to hear about the man in town but he couldn't let him kill the beast! Arriving at the castle Luxord ran inside watching the group of objects cheering that they had scared everyone off and away from the beast. Demyx (Who had been helping his mother spill hot tea on everyone) looked up

"Luxord!" he called hopping off the ledge and over to the male who kneeled down so Demyx could hop into his hand

"Hi Demyx." He greeted though he was still in a rather big rush. Demyx hopped up and down

"I thought you were gone for good!" he cried

"So did the rest of us." Vexen commented having everyone go over to him

"I planned on coming back when my father was fine. I always had." He told him a smile gracing his lips for a few moments before his face returned to the determined one he had on "But I'll worry about that later! Where's the beast?" he asked panicked again. Aerith gestured up stairs

"In the tower in the west wing!" Setting Demyx back down Luxord nodded

"Thanks I'll be back soon!" he shouted running up the stairs two at a time. He didn't know what his plan was going to be to stop Xigbar but he just needed to stop him! He was not going to let him kill the beast!

While the battle downstairs had been going on the beast just sort of stared out his window, he suddenly heard someone kick his door open

"Your mine!" a male voice screamed. Looking at the male he saw Xigbar there with a knife in hand, the beast didn't even growl. He sort of let out a low noise that resembled a whine of a dying animal. Xigbar made a face, why wasn't he attacking? Luxord couldn't have been right! Xigbar made a fake stab at him but the beast did nothing, just made the noise again "This is the thing that kidnapped Luxord?" he asked a loud laughing a little "Wow he must be the wimpiest guy ever!" he laughed. The beast narrowed his eyes just the slightest at Luxord's name, Luxord knew this guy? Wait why did it matter again? Luxord was gone…for good. The beast looked out the window making the noise again his face returning to the sad look Xigbar had been greeted with. Xigbar frowned; he had been expecting more of a fight. Oh well at least he would get another head for his trophy wall and he could just make up an epic fight between the two. Walking up he stabbed the thing in the side that got a pained roar out of it but not much more. The beast tumbled through the window onto a stretch of the roof, Xigbar hopped onto the roof chasing the thing with an evil little laugh at how utterly pathetic this monster was. The beast remained on its side sort of just lying there "Get up." Xigbar ordered kicking the thing in the side, making the beast roll a little ways "Get up and fight me!" Xigbar yelled.

The beast looked up at him, complete misery on his face "What are you too much of a wimp to fight me?! Or are you too kind hearted like that stupid idiot Luxord says you are?" Xigbar laughed. Not even hearing Xigbar insult the one his loved encourage the beast to fight back. He just remained there flopped over the edge with one paw hanging limply while the other was tucked in by his chest. Reaching over the piece of roof top they were on Xigbar pulled off a spike that had been on the side of the castle off. He was prepared to swing it down and beat the monster when

"No!" a voice screamed. The beast looked towards the west tower, Luxord had arrived to find the monster was missing and Luxord could see the fight on rooftop taking place. Quite frankly he wasn't sure what he was going to do or why he yelled but it was the only thing that had come to his mind seeing the beast like that.

It was like that voice had the power to reignite the fire that had been in his heart that he had felt burn out when he thought he wouldn't see Luxord again. Xigbar had been momentarily distracted seeing the blond on the balcony of that tower. How did he break free?! Luxord was panting "Xigbar no! You'll prove nothing by doing this!" he shouted. Xigbar ignore the blond returning to the task at hand, once this thing was out of the way he could have Luxord. Right when he would have swung the spike the beast roared back to life and grabbing it with his clawed hand. Xigbar was forced to step a few steps back due to its strength, swinging the thing anyways the beast bit down on the spike shoving Xigbar over onto a lower part of the roof top and chased after him.

Following the man in the shadows Xigbar landed hard on his side before rolling to his knees, looking around he couldn't see the giant monster. He looked to his right swinging the spike to crush the head of a statue of some sort of griffin

"Where are you!?" he shouted. No response "Come on and fight me like a man!" he yelled, the beast was watching him from behind. The man swung the spike again taking out another head of a simple statue. It was kind of amusing to watch the man attack random statues, Xigbar growled "Do you think he can really love you?! When he has someone like me?!" he shouted. The beast moved and was ready to strike when Xigbar happened to spin around, the one eyed male swung the spike again barely missing as the monster dodge slinking to one side. The beast let out a growl warning him, Xigbar laughed

" It's over, Beast! Luxord is mine!" he laughed getting ready to swing and hopefully knock the thing over. The blood had already drenched the shirt the monster had been wearing and the monster would occasionally touch it, the beast's eyes narrowed hearing that Xigbar claimed ownership over Luxord. Snarling the beast swung a clawed hand grabbing him around the throat and holding him over the ledge of the roof top he stood upon. Xigbar glanced down and suddenly panicked, if he fell from this height we would surely die or be crippled for life! Neither one of those options were all that appealing to the man.

"Let me go!" he cried out panicking, his hands grabbing onto the monster's hand to try and release the grip "Let me go, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" he babbled a lot like a wimp. The beast's eyes remained narrowed; he wanted to finish the job. Kill the man that tormented him, teased him, and claimed ownership over Luxord. But the thought of Luxord made him stop, no. He wasn't like that anymore. He wouldn't prove this man right and make himself a bigger monster than he. Pulling the man away from the edge he dropped him before moving so their faces were only a few inches apart, the beast's warm breath beating against Xigbar's face

"Get out." He ordered with a snarl. Luxord breathed a sigh of relief

"Beast?" he called slightly worried. The beast turned around looking at Luxord, his eyes completely full of hope

"Luxord!" he called. Climbing up a spire Luxord smiled watching the beast climb up to him, reaching out a hand to the beast who reached one of his own

"You came back." He smiled a little. Luxord nodded

"Always planned on it." He told him with a little smile. Right when their hands touch and the beast had been able to get a little footing on the tower that the balcony was on he roared in pain as a knife was thrust into his leg. Xigbar laughed having climbed up after the beast and withdrawing his favorite hunting knife, the beast was waving a single arm around and accidently whacked the male in the face causing him to topple over. The beast would have fallen as well but Luxord had grabbed part of the cape that since day one he had worn holding it tightly. Xigbar screamed as he fell towards the courtyard at an insanely fast speed. Looking up at one point towards the two Xigbar saw the warmth in Luxord eyes along with concern, he never had a chance. If anyone had been nearby the courtyard they would have heard a sickening smack and crack of Xigbar's back breaking multiple places, he sputtered and coughed up blood all over his chest before his one eye rolled back into his head.

He wouldn't be harming anyone anymore.

Luxord struggled to pull the beast onto the balcony eventually having to wrap his arms around the monster and half dragging him up there. Aerith, Axel, and Vexen rushed to the balcony

"Oh no." Aerith whispered watching Luxord lay the monster onto the balcony gently. The beast's breath was ragged and heavy, like it pained him to take a breath greatly. Luxord rested a hand against the face of the beast in concern

"Please no." Vexen whispered softly.

The beast's purple eyes focused on Luxord's face rolling his head towards the warmth of Luxord's hand "You…you came back." He stated struggling to speak resting one of his own hands against Luxord's.

"Of course. I already told you…I always planned on coming back. I just need to help my father. Just hang on, we'll get you help. Oh god this is all my fault, if I kept my mouth shut… I had showed up sooner…" Luxord whispered tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment, the beast closed one of its mighty paws around Luxord's hand enjoying the warmth that radiated from it along with the blond's smooth skin. He forced a soft smile onto his face in hopes that Luxord would smile back, he liked it more when Luxord was smiling…not crying

"Maybe its better this way…" he spoke softly. Luxord deserved a better life than this…Luxord bit his lip shaking his head trying really hard not to cry

"Don't talk like that! You're going to be okay! I'm sure dad can help!" he told him trying to ensure some source of belief into the large beast. The beast chuckled little, he wasn't making it. He could feel it in his bones

"At least I got to see you one more time." The beast smiled before his eyes slid shut. The clawed hand slipping and letting go of Luxord's as it fell to the ground motionless his final breath being released into the air. Luxord felt the hot tears dripping down his cheek

"No! Wake up! You can't go…I love you." He whispered burring his face into the warm fur of the large beast. Axel watched the final petal from the rose fall to the ground

"We're too late…" he whispered looking at his friends who bowed their heads along with Axel partly in sadness of their last hope being lost and that their master…no their friend had just died. Luxord kept sniffing away gently nuzzling his face against the now dead beast

"Come back…I love you." Luxord whispered, as the rain continued to pelt on the poor blond's back a few streaks of light appeared. If Luxord had taken the time to notice they seem to be surrounding the monster he laid crying upon. Luxord opened his eyes to see the lights now beginning to emit from the beasts hands and feet "What the…" he began backing away afraid of what they were, the lights kept glowing brighter and soon the beast had been lifted up to be in a standing up position a couple inches off the ground. Parts of the beast glowed brighter than the rest; his hands seemed to change to a pinkish looking color and lose the claws. The feet were doing the same and the face was doing something to the same extent. Once the light got to the point where Luxord couldn't help but shield his eyes from the light it suddenly vanished leaving a body lying on its side. The body slowly seemed to push itself up; a head that was covered in thick black dreadlocks emerged from the heap of fabric that once had been the beast's cape. The head seemed to shake itself a few times like it was waking up from a bad dream until it slowly turned around to look at Luxord.

It had the same face as the man in all the paintings: arched eyebrows, sideburns that pointed to the man's purple eyes. The man looked at Luxord in disbelief for a moment before outstretching a hand

"Lux?" he called, Luxord backed away a little bit "Lux…it's me!" Luxord looked into those eyes, they held the same hopeful look that Luxord had seen when he began to spend a larger amount of time together. The same look of pure joy that Luxord had seen when the beast had seen he had returned. Luxord's eyes widened in surprise

"It's you!" he gasped, he found himself flinging himself at the man hugging him as tightly as his arms would allow it without killing the man. The man was hugging him back just as tight a laugh emitting from him with every breath he took as tears of pure joy dripped down his cheeks slightly.

Everything seemed to change at once; the castle was restored to its former glory. The hideous looking statues change to those that looked like angels or angelic like figures, the broken window restored and walls no longer black but now white. The servants who worked there ran over moments before they started to change as well, the prince looked at the people who appeared

"Axel!" he laughed when the candle holder suddenly became a teenaged boy who had red spiky hair and bright green eyes with little purple teardrops under his eyes giving him a hug. Next appeared a man who had long pale blond hair and sharp green eyes "Vexen!" who got a hug as well the teapot suddenly was a woman with long brown hair in a braid with green eyes "Aerith!" who like everyone else there got a huge hug.

"Momma!" Demyx cried riding the foot rest into the scene. The foot rest had become a dog with almost blue tint to his fur and golden eyes, the x shaped scar still sitting in between his eyes "Saïx!" The group ended up laughing as Saix hopped into the prince's lap and licked his face happily while Demyx who know was a boy with a mustard colored mullet and teal colored eyes ran over to his mother hugging him tightly. When Saix settled himself in the prince's lap said prince smiled at Luxord finding Luxord smiling back

"How…how did this happen?" Luxord asked as he stroked Saix's back, the prince smiled

"You broke the spell. That's all that matters for now." He whispered leaning in "Oh yeah, it's Xaldin." He whispered. Luxord raised an eyebrow

"What's Xaldin?" he asked

"My name…you asked me once when we spent the night reading, so I thought you deserved to know it was Xaldin." He laughed a little before sealing the distance with a kiss. It didn't take along for Luxord to return the kiss.

The months that followed seem to blur together for Luxord and Xaldin, the kingdom was more than happy to respect as their prince again after so many years. This didn't mean a lot to the newly human again Xaldin but it made things a little easier to return to normal. Some of the workers were reunited with their family members who thought that they had died a long time ago, others moved in. Luxord and Ansem began permit members of the family along with Xemnas. One fine summer morning Luxord found himself with Xaldin down at the town's local docks, he squeezed the man's hand tightly only to have a gentle squeeze to his hand happen

"Relax." Xaldin whispered to the nervous blond who would be trembling if he wasn't trying to act brave. Luxord sighed softly looking at Xaldin

"Sorry just…this is a little scary for me." He told him. Xaldin smiled gently kissing the blond's lips for a few moments

"You have me with me and Ansem will be here in case you feel like you have to run." He ensured him "Besides if your blood dad turns out to be a complete and utter jerk I'll go beast on them." He laughed. Luxord snickered lightly at their inside joke

"So now you're a werewolf?" he asked, Xaldin gave him a feral grin

"Maybe." He joked. A familiar laugh interrupted them

"Someone is in a rather good mood today." Ansem told them standing a few feet away. Luxord let go of Xaldin's hand to hug his adoptive father "You act like you haven't seen me in years!" he laughed but hugged back. Luxord had taken to staying at the castle to help Xaldin get everything back to the way it was so he sometimes missed waking up to Ansem doing odd experiments in the basement. Once the two released Xaldin walked over offering a hand to shake

"A pleasure to see you again, Ansem." Xaldin greeted, Ansem nodded

"Pleasure Xaldin. How's the wound?" he asked. After he had changed back Xaldin still had an annoying wound on his side and leg from where Xigbar had stabbed him. Ansem had stitched him up after finding Luxord and Xaldin in the castle. He knew of the whole being enchanted and Xaldin's curse (Who did apologize for being so mean to him, Ansem just waved his hand and told him he had no troubles.). Xaldin rubbed the wound on his side a little

"It hurts on and off but it's healing fine. Aerith won't let me pick up anything too heavy." He laughed a little. Ansem smiled warmly at the mention of Aerith

"Well I asked her to keep a close eye on you. I don't want you dying on my son who seems rather attached to you." He joked watching Luxord slip his hand back into Xaldin's. Xaldin smiled interlacing their fingers swinging their hands a little

"I believe the attachment is a two way thing." He smiled. The sound of someone running up to them caused the group to stop their conversation and look over, a pirate with blond hair that were in dreadlocks and green eyes stopped in front of the two. She smiled at the group

"Are you Luxord, Xaldin, and Ansem?" she asked. The group nodded "I'm Rikku. Captain Cid asked me to come find you and bring you aboard!" she explained giving them a small salute. The group nodded following the bouncy girl to the ship in question

"Highwind? Isn't that Cid's last name?" Luxord asked. Rikku nodded

"He likes to make sure people know who owns this ship." She explained walking on board. The group followed a few steps behind her as the other members of the crew were either cleaning the ship or just sort of hanging around. Luxord didn't see the two men who had a caused him and Ansem so much trouble on the night Xigbar tried to kill Xaldin. He gripped Xaldin's hand a little tighter as a few eyes looked at him and made a few comments, Xaldin squeezed his hand

"It's okay." He whispered "Me and Ansem are right here." He assured him. Luxord took a few deep breaths

"Sorry. Butterflies in the stomach I guess." He told him. Xaldin blinked at the remark "I'm nervous." He edited. Xaldin sometimes didn't follow the sayings people said like having butterflies in his stomach or something like that, but he was a fast learner. Walking towards the back of the ship the group was lead to a cabin looking part of the ship

"This is the Captain's office." Rikku explained with a little smile. The group nodded, Luxord felt his palms becoming soaked in sweat. A nervous swallow happened as Rikku knocked on the door "Captain? I've brought them." Rikku called. It was quiet for a moment before the door knob moved a little bit; as the door opened Luxord wasn't sure what to make of the man in front of him. The man was fairly muscular with stubble on his chin, blond hair slightly spiked up while blue eyes looked him and the rest of the group over. He wore the typical pirate attire with the addition of a pair goggles that rested on his forehead. He rubbed his chin a bit looking at the group, particularly at Luxord who felt his knees tremble a bit

"So you're Luxord." The man finally said, Luxord nodded

"I am." He confirmed. Cid took a few steps forward walking around Luxord looking him over, after a bit he stood in front of the male before he grinned

"Well at least you aren't not a twig!" he announced. Luxord wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult to Ansem's choice of raising him

"Um…thank you?" he guessed. Cid laughed for a minute before thumping Luxord on the shoulder

"Oh I'm just joking with you!" he laughed thumping him again "You're a fine looking laddie!" he gave him an approving smile. Luxord let out a nervous laugh though somewhat relieved, Cid took to looking over the rest of the group

"Ye be Xaldin right?" he asked. Xaldin nodded

"Yes I am him. It's nice to meet you." He offered a hand for Cid to shake; the male turned him down instead spitting on his hand. Once Cid had wandered off to look at Ansem Xaldin wiped his hand clean "Must be a pirate thing." He muttered to himself, Cid stopped in front of Ansem

"Which makes you Ansem, the man who raised my son." He spoke looking at the man

"Indeed." Ansem nodded slightly. Cid made a very slight face before walking to look at the group in full again

"I'm Cid Highwind, his…" he pointed to Luxord "Blood father." He pointed over to a woman who was sowing on the deck of the ship "That is my wife and his mother Shera." The woman looked over. Her brown hair waving slightly in the wind and green eyes looking at the group, again her attention was mainly focused on Luxord. Luxord didn't really like all these people looking at him like this. He felt Xaldin squeeze his hand softly just as a reminder that if he wanted to leave they could most likely ask to. Shera rose and walked over to the group

"Luxord?" she asked. Luxord nodded she smiled "You've certainly become a charming young looking man." She told him. Luxord felt a small smile return to his lips

"Yeah a gay charming man." Cid spoke lightly up a pipe. Shera glared at Cid and nudge him with her elbow hard nearly making him drop the pipe

"Cid!" she scolded. Cid choked a bit

"Well it's true!"

"Do you have trouble with two men in love?" Xaldin asked slightly offended. Cid spat to one side

"Not really just didn't figure my son would be gay." He told him taking a short draw. Shera sent him another glare

"Nor did you figure that you would lose our son until a few months ago when the sliver haired man told us that someone had found him." She told him. Cid stopped making a slight face at Shera's tone before sighed

"I suppose your right." He spoke. Luxord clutched onto Xaldin's hand

"Why don't you join us for tea?" Shera offered leading the group into the office

"Hey!" Cid shouted following "My personal office!" he called

"I'm your wife. I can having a tea party in here if I want to." She told him bluntly. Ansem and Xaldin stifled a snicker, Cid stood outside still smoking his pipe

"Women shouldn't be allow on ship I guess." He muttered. He had to duck a random wad of paper

"I heard that!" Shera shouted to the man. An hour passed (Cid eventually joining the little group) with some chit chat between all the people occurred while Shera would pour them tea or whack Cid for a comment he would make that she didn't approve of. It was rather comical with that pair at times, Luxord hardly point unless he was directly spoken to but even then he sounded scared or it such a brief answer that he was mistaken to be upset about something. Eventually Luxord couldn't stand it

"Why?" he asked. Cid tilted his head a little

"Why what sonny?" he asked

"Why did you leave me on the beach?" he asked. It was driving him crazy. Cid took a short draw on his pipe again

"I was wondering when you would ask me that." He admitted quietly. Shera nodded reaching over to lightly touch Luxord's hand

"Honey." She began as Luxord retracted his hand setting it in his lap "We hadn't planned on leaving you there." She started. Cid nodded

"It was accident." He added setting his pip down "We were actually going to hand you off to a friend of ours Cloud and his girl Tifa." Luxord looked up

"What?" he asked surprised by that

"Met them a few months before you were born when we were travelling a lot while Shera was pregnant with you." Cid started "Nice kids, quite a bit younger than us and got their own little girl now I think. Anyways the night we left you on the beach…"

"You didn't want me?" Luxord interrupting Cid. His voice sounded tight like it was going to crack at any moment

"What?" Luxord rose

"You did want? So you were going to dump me off with some other folks and…" he was losing it. He ran out of the room slamming the door behind

"Luxord!" Xaldin chased after him. Cid rose as well but Ansem made a motion to sit down

"I think he needs some time alone." Ansem explained when Cid shot him a dirty look

"He ain't going to be alone with that guy goes with him." He pointed out

"Listen Xaldin and Luxord are close. I think if he needs anyone right now it would be him." He explained. Shera put a hand on Cid's arm

"I think he's right. He does him well, he raised him." Cid made a face but sat down

"He didn't even let me explain." Cid muttered

"What happened?" Ansem asked.

Xaldin walked onto the deck finding the male sobbing against the mask of the ship, walking over Xaldin kneeled next to the man

"Lux?" he called softly. Luxord looked up wiping away a few tears, Xaldin used his thumb to brush away a few that he missed "What's wrong?" he asked. Luxord put his forehead back on the mask

"My own parents didn't want me." He whispered "I mean me and Ansem fought sometimes but at least he always wanted me to return home after a trip to the store or anything. But my blood parents…the people who brought me into his world dumped me off." He told him more tears rolling down his cheeks. Xaldin wiped more tears away trying to stop the new ones that kept falling down his cheeks

"Shhh. It's okay." Xaldin whispered kissing one of the tears off his cheek. Luxord wiped his eyes a little

"Why would they just dump me off like that?" he choked out. Xaldin brought Luxord into his arms

"I don't know but maybe there is more of the story. They must have a reason for leaving you." Xaldin told him "I mean there was a reason that I was a jerk for the longest time but you eventually broke me down and helped me change." Xaldin pointed out making Luxord look him in the eyes. Luxord sniffed

"Sorry just that wasn't what I thought I would be hearing today."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know just not that." He explained wiping his eyes a little. Xaldin embraced the man so he could rub his back in a comforting manner

"You probably didn't expect me to be a prince when we met." He laughed a little

"You're special." Luxord whispered but knew what he meant. Xaldin smiled feeling Luxord calm down quite a bit, it never took long for him to calm in his arms. Eventually Xaldin released the man to look him in the eyes

"You feel better?" Luxord nodded "Good, don't like seeing you crying."

"Thank you for being here." The blond whispered

"What are lovers and best friends for?" he asked kissing the blond's forehead. Returning to the room Luxord and Xaldin came back into a surprised scene. Shera was off in a corner laughing while Ansem had a smug look on his face while Cid appeared to be shaking out his hand or arm

"How the hell are you that strong?" Cid demanded rubbing his arm. Ansem shrugged

"Just because I do science for a living doesn't mean I'm not tough." He told him. Luxord blinked

"Uh…Do I want to know that just happened?" Luxord asked. Everyone looked at him

"Oh hey decided to join us?" Cid asked standing up straight

"Sorry about earlier." Luxord muttered. Cid grinned

"Think nothing of it! Today's probably an emotional day for you." He told him. The group sat back down at the table after being told that Ansem had beaten Cid at arm wrestling which got Luxord and Xaldin to laugh. Cid decided to pick up where he had left off

"Anyways like I told Ansem here; we did have plans to drop you off with my folks we know but not because he didn't want you. At the time a job I pulled didn't go according to plan and I had royally pissed off some folks. They were attacking us at any point in time that they saw us so I was worried that once you were born they might try and stab you to death or something else. I couldn't bear to see that happen to you or Shera since this would be her third child. She had gotten pregnant twice before but my stupidity usually lead to the baby being lost." He told the group. Luxord looked to Shera

"I…I'm so sorry." He apologized. Shera smiled

"It wasn't your fault."

"Still that had to be rough." He whispered

"I recovered eventually." She told him looking back to Cid "But why don't you continue." She offered. Cid nodded

"So you were our third chance at a child. However on the night that I was supposed to had you off to Cloud and Tifa at these very docks those damn bastard caught up to us. Now I'm not sure if they knew about you before or anything but I had Shear get to a safe place and hid until I came an found her. She had put you in a picnic basket and covered you with was scratchy blankets to make it look like she was just looking for a place to rest. Well when I came and get her out of the hotel she was hiding in, I guess someone else had a basket similar to ours, so we grabbed that one instead and ran off. I guess whoever took you tipped the basket and you fell out onto the beach or something because when we realized our mistake we came back to look for you but I guess Ansem here had already found you so you were gone." Cid finished taking a draw on his pipe

"I see."

"So every year we would swing by this area to sort of look for you but also to remember you for the amount time we had it was wonderful." Cid told him. Shera nodded

"You were the needed laughter on the ship were times were bad. You were around for two jobs before we lost you, one of them had us loose a valued member. We hadn't figured out a name for you yet."

"Hey Cid Junior was perfectly fine!" Cid argued

"You don't need another stroke to that ego of yours dearie." Shera told him patting his arm "So when he passed on we decided to name you Rudol after him." She explained "But I guess you know yourself as Luxord now huh?" she asked. Luxord nodded, Xaldin stared at the blond for a while

"What?" Luxord asked. Xaldin grinned

"Sorry I can't see you as Rudol. Probably because I've always know you as Luxord." He told him. Luxord smiled setting his head on Xaldin's shoulder lightly for a few brief moments before looking at his blood parents. Shera smiled a little while Cid's face was unreadable, Cid looked at Xaldin before

"So I have a question." He removed his piped and pointed to Xaldin "How the heck did you two meet and hook up?" he asked. Xaldin, Luxord and Ansem looked at each other

"It's a very long story." Xaldin warned

"So? I told you why we left Luxord on the beach, I think you owe us a story on how you met." He told him. Xaldin and Luxord looked at one another for a while trying to decide how to go about this story before Xaldin cleared his throat looking at Cid and Shera

"Well it's rather long since this story is old as time it feels like for me…" it took a while but once Xaldin and Luxord finished Cid kept staring at the two like they were nuts

"So you're telling us…" Shera started Cid pointed to Xaldin

"That you were cursed by an enchantress…"

"Because you were being selfish…"

"To look like a great big hairy monster…"

"And then you came along…"

"And broke the spell?" Cid finished scratching his head. Luxord nodded

"It a must shorter version of our story yes."

"You two just sort of hooked up afterwards?" Cid added

"Yes." Xaldin nodded. Both of them looked rather confused and somewhat unsure if this was a great big joke or if they were actually being totally serious. They glanced to Ansem who just smiled and nodded to the two as if saying 'Yes they aren't lying and I know it sounds crazy but trust me they are telling the truth.' Cid sat back seeming to think for a bit while Shera looked at Luxord who had taken a hold of Xaldin's hand when the air had taken a turn towards being tense. It took a while longer before Cid spoke

"You guys…are going to have one of the weirdest love stories ever if your kids ask about it." He told them. Xaldin smiled politely

"I suppose we would." He told him. Cid stared at Xaldin before cracking a grin

"You're okay prince. You're okay."

As night came Luxord and the others decided to head out for the night, Cid's crew was going to finish preparations for taking off for their next stop

"It's just we tend to live fairly quick. People don't like pirates that much." Cid told him as he and Luxord stood on the deck while Xaldin and Ansem were helping clean up the meal they had shared

"It's understandable." Luxord commented. Cid smiled looking at his drink for a while before he spoke again

"You know…I was heartbroken when I lost you." He began watching Luxord look at him "I mean losing children before their born is one thing, by the way never go through that. It's one of the worst feelings in the world besides losing your lover." Cid told him. Luxord nodded remembering the fear he had felt when Xaldin looked like he was dead before he got him back "Shera took it harder than me after losing them but I mean I go through the emotional pain of losing a child but Shera went through the physical pain too. So when she announced she was pregnant with you I completely babied her. At one point when it was nearing nine months I had locked in the room we share below deck and I kept calling her your highness." He laughed lightly. Luxord smiled

"I already do that with Xaldin but he keeps saying to stop calling him Highness." He laughed. Cid laughed

"Don't lose that guy. He's a good guy. But when you were ripped from our lives because I was stupid on a mission…I felt miserable." He took a sip from his glass before continuing "Shera bawled that night and I joined her. It was different than the other two; I had held you in my very arms. I had hugged and fed you, you even puked on me once or twice." He laughed "I had actually experienced life with you so it felt like a part of me disappeared." He finished. Luxord smiled

"I…I guess it makes sense. I don't have a kid yet, well Demyx is kind of like a kid but it's more a kid brother kind of thing. I mean on and off as a kid I wanted to look for my family but Ansem had no answers to any questions other than which beach he found me on. But that was it, I finally gave up looking for you and then the pirates found me." He told him

"Yeah Sephiroth showed us that medal and we knew it had to be true. Of course I took off after my men wouldn't quit babbling about killer furniture but I guess that part was true too." He laughed

"Well they wouldn't kill anyone but I see your point." Luxord laughed a little. Cid kept looking at his drink

"It's nice to see you happy." He told him "That's all any dad really wants, their kid to be happy I guess." He told him. Luxord nodded

"I used to be miserable. Life was kind of boring but I enjoyed living with Ansem but with the entire town's people being dummies and disliking me growing up was hard. I guess…" he looked towards the dining area "It wasn't until I met Xaldin did I really begin to enjoy life. He showed up at of nowhere and he was so interesting. Sure when he first met he was rude and quite the animal." He laughed a little at his comparison, Cid snorted

"Yeah it sounded like it."

"But when he started to open up I saw something in him that I had never seen before. Xigbar sort of had been a nightmare but Xaldin made that nightmare go away." He smiled warmly Cid smiled

"Good. He's a good match for him and you for him. If he makes you unhappy you write to me." He told him. Luxord nodded, Cid had shown him how to address a letter so it would reach him no matter what or where they were. Luxord looked out to the sea

"Hey just curious? What drew you out the life as a pirate?" he asked. Cid smiled

"I used to build boats with my pa until I was sixteen. I made one for myself with the extra wood and it was finally sea worthy. I meant your mom just before I took off; she was the beauty of the town even if that entire town didn't want to admit it." He laughed a little "I asked if she would come with me and she said yes. We've been through a lot. But that's what you need a lover for sometimes. To make life more interesting and to help you through the bad times or the good times." He told his son. Luxord nodded

"So did the pirate thing just sort of follow after?"

"Well I kind of stole your mom's wedding ring from the place I got it at and then I couldn't stop." He laughed "Don't tell her I told you that." Luxord snickered

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise." He told his father. Normally from how he an Ansem worked it was son making the father promise something not the other way around. But there were no rules to a father son relationship he guessed. Cid smiled looking at his son, he was nearly the perfect image of himself but he definitely had Shera's smile

"So did you pierce me ears?" Luxord pointing to the many piercings in each of his ears. Cid laughed

"Um…Kind of. I got way too drunk one night and when I woke up Shera was pissed as hell at me for what I had done!" Luxord laughed. Cid smiled pulling out a pair of goggles and strapping them onto Luxord's head "Keep these. It's a Highwind thing and also…so you remember us. You're always a part of our family even if we aren't with you all the time." Luxord nodded

"Thanks dad." Cid blinked a few times at that but smiled brightly

"No trouble son." He ruffled Luxord's hair.

Though he was offered a place on the ship when they departed that night Luxord turned them down saying he was happy being a land dweller but promised to write to them and visit them if they were nearby. The pirates took off being forgotten, Xigbar's name faded away since apparently everyone realized how much of a jerk he had been. Sora suddenly vanished one day from the village, despite having to particular grudge against him Luxord was a little relieved that he wouldn't have a crazy revenge seeking friend of Xigbar coming after him and Xaldin. The many trophies that Xigbar had in the tavern vanished overnight being given away to random traders or they just out right mysteriously vanished. Soon everyone kind just forgot about the man who had been buried in the gardens at Xaldin's castle (Only good thing he did. Become food for the worms).

Xaldin and Luxord were inseparable after all this, the two was never far away from the other or they were somewhere cuddling enjoying life as it was. It hadn't taken along for Xaldin to slip that ring on Luxord's finger on the hand closest to his heart for him to be wearing one as well. Several other odd pairings were spotted around castle at times, Saïx and Xemnas were usually somewhere chasing each other around be flopping over and napping together (Luxord and Xaldin joked that they were gay for each other but didn't understand it since they were dogs). They did however find out that Saïx apparently wasn't a boy a few months later. Apparently Saïx was a girl that had puppies with Xemnas. Two pups that looked like their parents which got named Isa and Xehanort. Ansem and Aerith oddly enough began spending an insane amount of time together which lead to a wedding between the two and a baby girl named Yuna. Luxord had laughed when he was informed he would be getting a baby sister after all these years of being an only child.

There were other couples of course since people had made strong relationships while furniture: Axel was chasing Roxas around again, Vexen was spotted once with Marluxia kissing. Life was pleasant for everyone again in the castle. Some people worried over the fact that men cannot reproduce with another man since that is obviously impossible but the kingdom didn't have to worry about an heir to take over after Luxord and Xaldin had passed on. For it was one early spring morning Luxord had found a pair of twins in the forest shivering and cold and brought them inside. Xaldin had been surprised by it but found that the two were a pleasure to have around but was still curious who their parents were. It was shocking and somewhat saddening fact that Xaldin discovered that both of their parents had been killed during a massive flood in their home village so they had no home to go to. The two men decided that it was better for them to just become their adopted children, the little girl with black hair and purple eyes was named Yuffie and the boy with black hair and gold eyes was named Vanitas.

It happened to be a cool spring evening a few years later that Vanitas found his blond haired father resting against the balcony of the west tower. Walking over he stood silently for almost an hour before speaking

"Father?" he called. Luxord turned to look at him

"Hm?"

"How did you and dad meet?" he asked curious. He never had heard the tale of their meet up, Luxord stared at the boy for a while until he smiled

"It's a rather long story." He told him. Vanitas walked over to be next to his father

"I'm still curious." He told him. Luxord smiled softly closing his eyes

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." He laughed. Looking up at the night sky he opened his eyes

"It all started one winter night…"

The End


End file.
